The New Avatar
by frostxxbitex
Summary: "Decades after Avatar Korra's demise, the world lost hope that a new Avatar would be born. Akari is a young Earthbender and the last thing she ever wanted was to be the world's last chance." T for now. OCxOCxOC
1. Air: I

"Kira, _please_ ," I beg my younger sister as I pull on my unlaced, brown leather boot over my pants. "I'm going to be late!" The clock that hangs above our apartment door taunts me. I turn away from Kira as she thrusts three books out towards me, each on the topic of Avatar History, the other dozens of history books are stacked on our coffee table, also littered with a half full tea cup and my brown jacket imported from the Northern Water Tribe.

"But one is _missing_! How did no one realise this when numbering the books?" I give her a look that conveys how much I _really don't care_ about numbering on a book but she only throws her own incredulous look back at me. "I don't think you understand, Akari!"

I sigh and push her aside gently with the back of my hand in order to grab my jacket. "You're right, I don't. What I _do_ understand is: Roza will hand me my ass if I'm late! You know how much this match means to her."

Pro-Bending was Roza's life and almost a year ago, she had recruited me into a team with her brother. At the time, Kira and I needed the money so I readily accepted. The tournament tonight could secure our spot in the Championships. And I'm _late._

"I also don't think anyone has acknowledged that this Avatar is missin-"

"Kira!" I seize her arms after slipping on my jacket. "I love you, I swear I do. But if you don't get out of my way, I will chuck all these damn books out the window."

Kira blinks at me and the panic of her realisation fades from her flushed face. "Oh, sorry. You're right, go! You're going to be late!" She smiles apologetically at me and for a few seconds, I realise just how much she looks like our mother. Her nose is straight and small, thin lips on an oval face. The only similarities we share are our dark brown hair and forest green eyes. I inherited my heart shaped face, button nose and full lips from my father – but I can't be sure, we haven't seen him since he left when we were younger.

I return her smile and rush out the apartment, swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder just as the door shuts behind me.

The darkness of night is fast approaching as I run down the street, only barely missing a satomobile by a hairs length. We don't live far from the pro-bending arena as neither Kira nor I can drive, so being within walking distance was a must when choosing a place to stay. The earth beneath my feet is white hot against my brown boots. I could so easily just bend the rocks to make a slope and run down – however, going to jail the day of the big tournament doesn't sound all too appealing.  
"Hey! Watch it!"

I apologise to the person I almost knocked over and continue racing down the pathway. The arena towers over me now, I am so close. Fans are spread everywhere, chatting excitedly about the match. I remember how I felt listening to a match for the first time while squatting with Kira in an apartment upon arrival into Republic City, my ear pressed up against the wall to hear the neighbour's radio relay the tournament – it had my heart pounding, beyond the words I could hear the cheering.

It was exhilarating to hear how many people were at the arena, watching the battle live, cheering on their favourite team with unconditional love. I remember closing my eyes to better immerse myself into the moment. Kira had been sleeping and I was supposed to be watching over her. I just couldn't help myself.

I come to a sudden stop as a new sound reaches my ears. I gaze up at the arena, my eyes shining. Loud thumping reverberates through the arena and out onto the pavement of the street; it vibrates through the bottom of my boots. _They're stamping the ground and clapping in rhythm._ One of the only things I love more than the fight itself and applause of the people cheering my team on is how everyone comes together. Pro-bending is something everyone here has in common and we can all forget each other's beliefs, flaws and just bond over the love for this sport.

"'Ey, you're on the White Dragons team, ain't ya?"

My eyes are torn from the arena and my momentary daydream to the man beside me. His kind blue eyes are wrinkled at the sides, his jaw drooping slightly and yellowish teeth show between his smiling lips. I quickly nod and bow my head in greeting, "yes, I am. Are you here for the match?"

"Nah, I'm a sponsor," his hand pats the side of my arm a little harshly before they settle on his hips, chest puffing out proudly.

 _A sponsor._ I blink and quickly regain my composure. " _Oh_ , hello! I'm Akari Li," I thrust my hand out and quickly shift my messenger bag higher on my shoulder as I do so.

He takes my hand and shakes it firmly. "Nice to meet ya', 'Kari."

A jolt rushes through me at the nickname and an image of me, seven years old sitting on my father's lap at our old home in Ba Sing Se comes unbidden to mind.

"Ain't you gonna be late?"

 _Muk._ "Uh, yes! It was nice to meet you," I bow once more and rush off, waving over my shoulder as I speed towards the arena entrance.

The moment I burst through the door, I see my team in the lobby. Roza is talking with an interviewer, a notepad in the reporters' hands. Takeo leans against the staircase that leads down to our teams room with his arms crossed over his chest. As if sensing I was there, he looks to me. Relief breaks over his face.

The siblings look a lot like each other. Both have beautiful blonde hair that falls in waves around their round faces. While Takeo's body is built for combat – he would be perfect for the military – Roza is all about the hips and her curves make me envious on a daily basis. Both have thin lips, a defined nose that isn't too big or too small. Their eye colours are noticeably different. As Roza is a Firebender and Takeo is a Waterbender, their eyes define their elements proudly.

Roza senses her brothers' distraction and her face snaps to mine. She's angry but I see the masked relief in her eyes and she rushes to me, gripping my arms tightly. " _There_ you are! I thought we would have to forfeit."

I smile apologetically, shrugging one shoulder. "Kira held me up."

She nods and pushes me down the stairs. I wave in greeting to Takeo as I pass him and he grins at me. "I told Roza you'd make it."

"At least someone has faith in me," I tease and throw a look at Roza. She pokes her tongue out at me and chucks me my uniform from one of the lockers.

" _Ha-ha_ , just get changed! We're on in less than seven minutes and I have to finish that interview." Roza snaps her fingers towards the uniform in my hands and drags Takeo out of the room with her.

I get dressed in record time; Roza's cheery mood was motivating, of course. The anticipation of the crowd is thick in the air and rolls over me in waves. The lights are all on, signalling that show time is still yet to come. I glance at the small clock hanging above our teams' alcove. Two minutes until the announcer welcomes everyone and that gives our team one minute to get on the elevator operated by Metalbenders.

I stretch my arms above my head, the top of my uniform rides up slightly and cool air hits my bare skin. The main colour of our uniform is an off black with a white dragon brandished on our chests, the spindly tail goes down to our pants and wraps around our left leg. The dragon's mouth is open and is breathing blue fire that spreads over our right shoulder. It is really beautiful and when Roza first showed me the design – slightly intimidating.

The lights dim on cue. Roza returns into the room with Takeo and offers me her first grin of the night and shoves her arm out, fist clenched. I bump my fist into hers reluctantly, rolling my eyes as I do and take my spot on the elevator.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" The announcer booms into the microphone.

I look up at the announcer's box and I need to crane my head to see him properly. He's beaming, hand clutched around the microphone and his arm sweeping about dramatically. "Tonight is a very special night indeed... am I right, _Republic City_?"

The answering cheer would be overwhelming to people watching for the first time. I'm used to it and funnily enough, it makes me relax. People out there are rooting for us, we have fans that love us and want us to win. What could be more relaxing and rewarding than that?

"This match will decide just who – out of these two amazing teams – will be joining the Championships with the Spiny Seal-Lions!" I huff at that. "In our left corner we have the Chilling Catgators!" As the announcer booms the name, a light appears on the opposing team across from us and the Chilling Catgators step from their podium and proudly onto the playing field.

Takeo takes my hand. I don't have time to react as the announcer is ushering us onto the field next, "and on our right: the _White Dragons_!"

We walk out onto the field and Roza entertains the audience with a flip off the elevator and into zone one. I blanch, she's never done something like that before. How did she even get the momentum to...? I trail off, wondering how I can learn to do that when the announcer shocks me, "it looks like we have love on the battlefield, eh Republic City?" He laughs mercilessly into the microphone and simultaneously, Takeo and I look down at our joined hands.

The crowd is filled with laughter and aw's even some wolf-whistling. We jump apart from each other quickly. Had we really been holding hands that entire time? It was just meant to be encouraging... I want to yell that to the girls that are fanning themselves obnoxiously on the benches.

The bell goes off, signalling for the two teams to get into position. I take my spot on the right, where I feel most comfortable. Takeo is on the far left, close to the water as Roza is in the middle, her arms by her side and hands flexed, ready to Firebend at will.

The Firebender across from me is smirking; his arrogant face fills my vision. You're going off first, buddy.

" _Begin_!"

The bell dongs again and we're off. I quickly twist, avoiding the jet of fire aimed to me as I move my hands around, picking up the discs and hurling them towards the benders middle. I attempt to ignore his obvious aim for a head shot and keep my mind focused. Roza gets knocked into the second zone and her answering attack has a stream of fire singing past me, my opponent staggers back into the next zone to avoid the shot.

I flip on the spot, my hands punching out and two discs fly into his stomach, knocking him right off the back. Roza and I beam at each other. Momentarily distracted, water hits me right in the chest and I tumble back into zone three. I look up at the female Waterbender who is dusting her hands off, my eyes narrow at her.

Collecting myself, I spin around, my hand punching upwards and a disc complies with my angle, shooting right into the air. It hovers above my head momentarily before I flip again, my leg kicking outwards and the disc flies into the Waterbenders chest, exploding on contact and she, too, is knocked into the third zone. I waste no time over the small victory as she gets up. Even from this distance, I see her eyes flaring in anger.

There are rules in pro-bending that you need to follow if you want to avoid disqualification, it makes the game more difficult. When bending, it's easy to decide how you want to attack an opponent such as right now, but there are restrictions. So when she summons water upwards from behind me, the bell rings out loudly, signalling the end to the round and my teams victory.

Takeo fist pumps the air, turning around to high-five his sister. The crowd goes nuts, cheering and applauding and I vaguely hear my name being chanted. I have used that type of technique before and usually, it works. The idea to get your opponent so mad that they cannot stop themselves has become a signature move of mine; they can't even hear their subconscious reminding them of the rules. It has worked on me twice before where I bent the rules, breaking up the discs into little pieces and even bending discs from their territory. I now use the technique to my advantage.

The Earthbender on the opposing team face palms, twisting around to yell at the Waterbender who looks guiltily at her team mate. She seems to yell an apology and gestures towards me, as if I explain everything. They both look at me then and I bow low, barely containing the arrogant expression on my face as I move to my own team, both of them pulling me into a hug.

 _Round two._

It starts quickly and I barely have time to get a disc up to protect my head from the stream of water aimed at my face. When it stops, I shoot out quickly, the disc in front going for her legs. As she stumbled, I throw another disc her way which hits her in the shoulder. She is knocked sideways into the second zone.

I have no time to rejoice as fire comes for me. Takeo comes to my rescue; he dives in front of me, bending water in front of us like a protective wall. It only lasts a second as there are rules for how long you can bend water. The fire is quickly evaporated and I bend the disc nearest to him – in my zone – and knock him back, sending him to join his team mate in the second zone.

Roza has already knocked the Earthbender into the water and we are permitted into the Chilling Catgators territory. Takeo goes for the Waterbender as Roza and I team up against the Firebender. Almost immediately, Takeo is knocked off and I am forced back a zone.

The fight continues intensely. Discs are being flung everywhere to avoid the blasts of water. Roza quickly knocks the Firebender into the third zone as I face up against the Waterbender yet again. My opponent summons the water, shooting it at me in quick bursts as I dodge and weave. My heart pounds against my eardrums and I can barely hear the angry shouts of the crowd.

When I'm knocked into the third zone, I take a pause, collecting my breath. That pause was too long as the Waterbender knocks me off the brink and into the water waiting below. Takeo is on the podium, arms crossed and leaning against it. When he sees me surface from the water, he walks to the edge and offers his hand. I take it gratefully.

I hear the aw's and when I look up, the screens that were recently installed four years ago are focused on myself and Takeo. We step back onto the podium and it raises us up.

The lapse of time before the round is over gives me a chance to catch my breath. I lean my arms on the railing, breathing deeply. I can hear a ringing in my ears and I am vaguely aware of Takeo's comforting hand on my back.

Just as we get to the top, Roza flies off the edge of the arena and straight into the water. I sigh as I watch her swim to the surface. We're tied now.

 _Round three._

Positioned, I lock eyes with the Firebender across from me. Maybe... I can misdirect him? My eyes flicker to the Waterbender swiftly and then back to my opponent. A plan is formed and I wait for the signalling bell.

 _Ding._

Dodging to the side and running towards Takeo who is face to face with my target, I push off from my feet, flying into the air with a flip. As I come down, I kick two discs into the boundary fences. They ricochet off of the bands, one hitting the Waterbender in the chest and forcing her all the way back into the third zone and my other disc knocks the Firebender down long enough for Takeo to catch what I am doing and Waterbend a stream into the Firebenders chest, forcing him off the edge.

I hear uproar from the crowd, shouting mine and Takeo's name for our team effort. We high-five and grin at each other before leaping to Roza's defence.

With us three against the Earthbender, this shouldn't take too long.

The Earthbender flies several discs at Takeo, forcing him into the third zone. Roza is distracted by her brother, whirling to see if he was pushed off and the Earthbender takes his chance, with a swift kick, a disc flies into her back and knocks her straight into Takeo, forcing the two of them into the water.

I face him, eyes narrowing. He is definitely the best on his team, I decide. Now that the two of us, earth and earth, same elements are facing off, the air gets thicker with the intensity. In the corner of my eyes, I see some people leaning forward, anticipating our next move.

Simultaneously, we both raise discs into the air and push them at each other. We are both in zone one and the contact of the discs hitting each other causes rubble and dust to explode in the air. I look around as the haze blinds me. I desperately fan the offending dust away and am immediately hit with three disks from different angles.  
He must have watched my ricochet earlier. I flatten myself to the floor to avoid being sent back and escape from the smoke and discs. He comes into sight on the edge of the smoke and dust and now I am, too.

Discs are flying everywhere, dust clouds my vision and I'm extremely weakened. When one of my discs catches him off guard, hitting him swiftly in the shoulder, I take a chance. Punching upwards, four discs coming to my aid in the air, I do another flip; all four of my limbs shooting forward and the discs fly to my command. They knock him off the brink as I land hard on my hands and knees.

"Round three goes to the _White Dragons!_ This is it, everyone. Either the White Dragons will be victorious or we will face a tie-breaker!"

Round four.

Tension is in the air and I can hear frustrated screaming from the stands. The ringing has subsided slightly. Takeo looks at me from across the arena and nods to me. I feel like he is trying to tell me something other than _'we can do this'_. His eyes flick to the Earthbender. _Oh._ Right, we need to get him out first. I nod in understanding and look at the seething Firebender across from me.

The bell dongs and I leap to the side; Roza seems to have the same idea as she swiftly switches places with me. The Earthbender doesn't seem fazed but the Firebender does. Roza swiftly knocks her opponent into the second zone as I battle with the Earthbender once more, discs against discs.

Takeo abandons his fight with the Waterbender and jumps to my rescue. In the air, his leg sweeps in an arc over him and pulls water from the grates. It hits the Earthbender square in the chest, knocking him back. I quickly fling a disc to his leg as Roza finishes the attack off with an impressive jet of fire. The Earthbender is out.

As if rehearsed – which it surprisingly isn't – I move to Takeo who bends down, his back in the air and I jump off of him, two discs hovering in front of my raised fists and I punch downwards at the Waterbenders feet. She staggers back to avoid the blow. Takeo swivels around, the jet of water aiming for her chest. It knocks her into the second zone.

Roza rushes to defeat her but as she is about to jump and do a spinning kick, the Waterbender recovers in time to bend water into her stomach. Mid-air, Roza is knocked right back into the water.

I turn to the Firebender to receive a jet of fire. I'm not fast enough as the fire skims across my arm, the material of my top incinerates and a lick of the flame catches my skin. I cry out, falling to my knees. The referee doesn't give warning and the announcer notes my wound, but it isn't enough to cause paramedics to come onto the scene so the game is still in full effect.

I sit there for a moment, blinking through the pain as Takeo defends the attacks aimed at me while I recover.

I hear the Firebender then, laughing at me. This is what I was doing to the Waterbender earlier. Taunting her and it caused her to break the rules. He's trying that on me. I get to my feet, furious that the referee didn't call him out on the attack. When my arms shoot forward, fully intending to deliver at least five discs to his chest – fire bursts from my palms.

Everything stops.

The game. The time. _Everything._

Everyone fades away from my eyes as my hands come into focus and the small smoke that gathers from my palms. Did I... surely that wasn't me? I'm no Firebender, this is not possible! Neither of my parents were Firebenders, one was an Earthbender. And even if one was a Firebender, I can't be one. _There cannot be two..._

Am I...

The referee's voice breaks through the silence. "The Avatar can bend only one element. Start the round over."

I look up at Takeo who looks as shocked as I feel. When Roza walks onto the field behind me, her hand comes to my back and I feel the comforting rub there. I want to beg her to let me go, to just let me go home. But she shakes her head, knowingly. "Get through this game and we can deal with it after."

I visibly deflate at her words. Roza is never one to voice her thoughts, sure she cares and I know she does but it's not often she shows affection, ever. It feels nice to know she is on my side. I nod and get back into position, acutely aware of the whole arena focused on me. I glance up to see the announcer talking to officers of the Metalbending Force. _Are they discussing me?_

"Well, that was a shocking twist, eh folks?" The announcer laughs awkwardly into the microphone. "Guess we are starting this round over, the Avatar may continue to play as long as she bends Earth only." I hear some people groan, the people that are obviously rooting for the Chilling Catgators. I'm surprised at how few of them there are now.

" _Begin!"_

The round commences but I'm too lost in my mind, in my own head and hardly notice when I am forced into the second zone until I fall on my knees. I look up as every single bender on the opposing team is aiming for me.

Standing to my feet, I begin to hurl discs by the dozen. I don't care that it is a flurry of them dodging my attacks. I'm livid.

Roza and Takeo are building quite a defence for me, only throwing offensive attacks when they can. I help by doing my ricochet trick, and I manage to get the Waterbender and Firebender off of the brink.

The game is over as Roza takes care of the Earthbender; her jet of fire had him running right off the brink.

The second I step off the elevator and into our alcove, I pause. President Rita is waiting for me with four guards flanking her. To her left is a woman, clearly a part of the Metalbending Police Force. Takeo and Roza stand by my side, shielding me between them. Yet I still felt vulnerable to these people; exposed.

"Avatar Akari," President Rita begins and I wince at the title. _Avatar Akari_. Is that who I am now?"It appears you made quite a spectacle of yourself tonight." Her tone is accusing, but the smile does not falter from her tight face. Her hair that is fashioned into a bun atop her head with various pins holding it together does not bob the slightest as she bows. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

It doesn't _seem_ like a pleasure.

Something I would have said had my life not just irrevocably changed.

"Is there something you want in particular?" Roza speaks for me, taking a step forward; half shielding me from these people's prying gazes.

"Roza Kwon, isn't it?" President Rita's smile tightens. "Your team put on a wonderful performance tonight and might I be the first to congratulate you on your teams win?"

Roza's jaw ticks as she responds, "thank you."

Normal people would feel honoured to be in the presence of authority such as the President, but I and the Kwon siblings have had our hardships in life – hardships that may have been different if those in charge had chosen differently. This meeting was far from pleasant. That's just what happens when being born into the wrong family. If your family name had no importance, what were you to anyone? Disposable. Cannon fodder. _An inconvenience._

My fingers clutch around Roza's arm and I pull her back to my side. President Rita seems to analyse my every move. I raise my eyes to lock with hers. "You want me to come with you," I look at the officer to my right, her head dips towards me and my attention draws back to the President. "Right?" I don't wait for the confirmation, I already know. "Then I have one request."

The President waits patiently.

"Let me go home so I can tell my sister. She's waiting for me and I don't want her to hear from anyone but me-"

The officer steps forward, the cuffs from around her waist in her hands. "I'm afraid that will be impossible. You might run and we cannot afford that."

I flinch away from her as she advances forward with the handcuffs. "I won't! But Kira-" I look to Roza and Takeo fearfully.

Takeo looks between me and the officer. He takes my wrist in his hands, his thumb smoothing over my pulse. "I will let her know, just go with them, don't make a scene." His eyes drop and he smiles, "you're the Avatar now, you have a reputation to uphold."

If anyone else had said those words to me, I might have snapped. I might have just shoved them off me. But he's right.

"I'll go with you, but I will _not_ be handcuffed, understood?"

She seems to disagree with my attitude but lets the cuffs slip back to her waist. "Sure, fine, come with me."

I attempt to follow her out but Takeo's grip keeps me rooted. "Akari, listen to me," he dips his head so his lips are at my ear. "Keep it together; don't let them get to you." I close my eyes. I had been working on my temper, but sometimes I couldn't control it. However, this was a moment where I had to take control. I had no room to fumble and let my emotions get the best of me.

When he releases me, I let the officer lead me out of the arena – but I'm still in uniform and I curse under my breath as the audience start to emerge from the doors. "Crap, can we uh... speed it up?" I ask and move closer so my face is practically pressing into her shoulder.

She reaches out and grabs my arm; with a hard pull, she positions me at the front for all to see. "Time to face the music Avatar."

A satomobile with sirens on top of the hood and the police force insignia brandished on the side stands out to me. I look to the officer for confirmation and she gestures for me to get inside the car. Once unlocked, I pull the door open to the back-seat – the windows are tinted in the back – and hop inside; the officer shuts the door behind me. People rush out of the arena, heads whipping about, searching for someone; _me_ , probably. I lean my forehead against the window. Is this my life from now on? My own mother never noticed me, but now, I have the attention of an entire city.

I look down at my hands that rest limply in my lap. It had to be an accident, right? There is _no way_ I can be the Avatar. Surely I would have noticed sooner – but how could I? Images, flashbacks to when I was a child and not permitted to leave the house for anything, not to go and play with the other children, not for school, _nothing_ appears and it starts to make sense. I was left to practice making dents in the rock walls of our home as form of Earthbending. This isn't some horrible mistake, some misunderstanding – _I'm the Avatar_.

"Quit your brooding," the officer says as she slips behind the wheel, pulling her seatbelt on. "Honestly, you're the Avatar, anyone else would be ecstatic in your position."

Somehow, I doubt that. I raise my head from the window to nod towards her, locking eyes with hers through the rear-view mirror. "Would you?"

She holds my gaze for a few moments before clicking her tongue and pulling the satomobile out of the lot and onto the busy road.

 _That's what I thought.  
_  
An awful feeling settles into the pit of my stomach. There are going to be a lot of people counting on me. _Spirits_ , not long ago, I was one of the people wondering where the Avatar was to clean up the mess that the Government has made... I thought the Avatar to be a coward, not doing their damned job as protector of this world. Now that responsibility is mine. I have expectations to live up to – people to please, help and defend. And I don't want any of it.

"We're here," the officer announces and steps out of the vehicle. It isn't until she opens my door that I notice the pin on her uniform. _She's not an officer. She's the Chief of Police._ "Come with me."

We're at City Council. I've only seen it once, when coming inside with Kira to sign documents for my apartment. The suburb we live in allows home-owners as young as 16, so we were lucky to find it with the help of Roza and Takeo. My brows pull together; I wonder what they're doing. Has Takeo told Kira yet? Is she... okay?

"Chief Emiyo," a woman that reminds me quite a lot of President Rita greets, bowing her head low. Her robes are purple, as are her eyes that turn focus to me. "You must be Avatar Akari, I am Chairwoman Juniper. I represent the Waterbenders."

"Hi," I say awkwardly and despite not knowing Emiyo, I stay behind her.

"Has Meelo arrived yet?"

 _As in... Tenzin's son, Meelo? Councilman Meelo? Avatar Aang's grandson, Meelo_? I silently thank Kira's endless rants about Avatar History for this piece of information. At least when I meet him I won't come off as an idiot.

"He is yet to arrive but last I heard he was on his way. Arriving from Air Temple Island does take a while, after all..." Juniper informs Emiyo as they walk into the Council together. I follow a few feet behind, listening to their conversation with disinterest – but I was, just a bit. "We have a room set up for you and the Avatar to... discuss matters."

 _Discuss matters?_ It dawns on me a minute too late that I'm to be interrogated. I stop walking, eyes widening when officers from each side of me seize my arms.

"Get her settled, I will be there shortly." Emiyo dismisses us with a wave of her hand.

I'm then escorted into a room that has mirrors set up as walls and frown at my reflection. My brown hair that had been pulled into a side braid is coming undone and I still have ash and dirt on my face from the match. _I just found out I'm the Avatar. I deserve to look a little unkempt.  
_  
An officer gestures to one of the chairs surrounding a simple metal table and I reluctantly slump into it, my hair falling messily into my green eyes. The two officers say nothing and I briefly wonder where President Rita went. Did she go back to her big fancy home? I don't dwell on it as I simply _don't care._ I wait with the officers – for what, I don't know but I refuse to open my mouth and put my foot in it.

The door opens and I'm brought out of my thoughts, my attention focusing on Emiyo as she steps through the door, holding five files and slapping them onto the table in front of me. I jump as a picture flies out from one of the files and spins towards me. It's – _my mother_.

Finally, she looks up at me and I'm taken aback. She's actually beautiful. Jet black hair frame a heart shaped face – huh, like mine – but instead of my button nose, hers is straight and long, but it isn't unattractive. If anything, it gives her character. As if reading my thoughts, she looks down her nose at me and for the third time since being in this room, I find myself frowning.

"Your background, let's learn, shall we?"

I sink down, knowing what I am about to hear.

"Akari Li," Emiyo reads smugly, "Born 236 AG, 17 years of age."

"Family: Father is... unknown." Emiyo narrows her eyes at me before continuing. "Mother: Naoki Li. Sister: Kira Li." Emiyo glances at me, "want to tell me anything before I continue?"

"I did what I had to do to survive." I tell her in a small voice. I am not at all proud of my history, but I had to _get out of that place and way from her._

"Run away. Fled home at the age of 16, stole tickets to arrive in Republic City. Upon arrival, have had many criminal offences such as: thieving, breaking and entering, attempted murder-"

" _Attempted murder_ ," I echo with a scoff and fold my arms. "Try self-defence."

She cocks a brow at me, "and you don't deny any of the other claims?"

I roll my eyes. Why should I explain myself? She, of all people, does not need to know the stains of my past and just what I went through to get away from a neglectful mother with my younger sister. It was for the both of us, to give us a damn _chance_ to survive.

"I don't expect you to understand," I start and sit up in the chair; I poke the file she has open – mine. "What is in here does _not_ define me. I did what I had to, to survive. For _Kira_."

Either way, she doesn't seem to be listening as she flicks open another file. _Naoki Li._ I look away from it. I can't even stand the sight of her. "Want to tell me why you ran away from your mother, Akari?"

 _No, not particularly._

But if I don't... she might just start reading the file and I don't think I can handle that right now.

"There's nothing to tell. She was neglectful, didn't do anything for herself of for her own two daughters – just because a man left her. How pathetic, right?" I crack a mirthful smile. "He was clearly all that mattered to her. The love from her children wasn't enough, I suppose and I wasn't about to let Kira go another day asking why mother didn't love us." I look at Emiyo who has adopted a sympathetic expression, or as close to one as she can get. "Can you imagine?"

I remember those nights all too well, like they were yesterday. The amount of times I had to fend off sleep just to soothe Kira enough to stop crying. _One time was too many._ "You can't blame me from taking Kira out of such an awful environment. We lived in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Food was difficult getting a hold of when we weren't allowed to leave the house and our mother would disappear every two weeks to shop. And with what income? What father left us? Which wasn't much by the way."

I'm ranting, but I can't stop. My bottled up anger and hatred over that woman has been stored away for years. She couldn't even look at me. Would never tuck me into bed, tell me stories and tell me she _loved me_. I fist my hair as it becomes loose from its knot that rests above my heart. I did awful things to get away from her, but my actions are justified. Authorities never showed up to take our mother away for neglect, never came to collect Kira and I to go into a new home – but I can't blame them too much. How would they know anyone other than mother even lived in that house?

"I blamed myself for years." I say quietly, eyes hooded as I remember my father's parting words to me. "Until one night... and I knew who was to blame. It was her. She was the reason father left, it wasn't _my fault_."

Emiyo reaches out and catches my hand that is shaking atop of the picture of my mother. I am dangerously close to crushing it in my fingers. "That's enough, I understand." She twists in her seat to regard one of the other officers but I don't listen, I just glower at the photograph of her staring back at me. She was so full of life in this picture. _She's beautiful, just like Kira._

If only she weren't truly a monster.

"Akari, your sister has arrived. Would you like to go see her?" Emiyo speaks to me softly, as if I'm about to break. Maybe I am. The only person I want to see right now is Kira so I stand without another word.

I'm taken through the corridors I was escorted through earlier and back to the lobby. Every person of importance involved in the United Republic Council is present, including President Rita. But my eyes zero in on Kira whom stands beside Juniper. I make a beeline towards her and her eyes widen as I pull her into my arms. She doesn't even hesitate to bring her hands around my back, fingers locking onto my uniform.

"I heard you won," she says into my neck. "Congratulations."

I chuckle through the bubble in my throat. "Thanks, Kira." Tears are threatening to spill, but I refuse to in front of these people.

"Akari?"

I look up and release my sister slowly, staring at the new face. I couldn't pin point him at first but his Airbending clothes gives him away. " _Meelo,_ " I say, as Kira gapes at him.

His eyes hold some childlike mischief and his face lifts in a smile as I regard him. I take a deep and encouraging breath as he comes towards me. "Akari," he says again. "I will be your Airbending teacher."

I watch him to see if he's joking but he isn't. I have to learn Airbending as the Avatar, don't I? And Waterbending, Firebending... my eyes close on their own accord until I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder. When I open them, Meelo is nodding at me, giving me a look that clears all my worries if only for awhile.

"Shall we get started?"


	2. Air: II

It's been three days.

Three days since I became the Avatar.

Three days since I've had an even remotely normal life.

Currently, I'm sitting in the room that Emiyo had questioned me in and I divulged some of my past to her – now I'm being chastised by Juniper for my lack of devotion to my new life. ' _You should be privileged_ _for the_ _ **chance**_ _to be the_ _Avatar.'_ I have heard the same lecture from Juniper too often these past few days that I can almost recite her word for word, but the last time I tried she sent me to my roomlike I'm some spoilt little brat.

' _ **You**_ _are the one that must bring balance to the world'_ I have interrupted several times by reminding her that there isn't any imbalance. ' _Maybe so, but there will one day and if you are an unfit Avatar that cannot handle such situations, then what would we do?'_ I respond with, ' _find another Avatar.'_

I know that my death is the only way of their being a new Avatar, but I am just so _mad_ that my life got fucked up so much that I now live at City Council for the time being until the United Republic Council finds a suitable living area for me. I'll fight with every fibre of my being to make that hell for them, but in the meantime, I have found my amusement in annoying Juniper and her superiority.

It's not that I don't see where these people are coming from. I know that I should wantto be the Avatar and that I should _want_ to help people _._ But not one person, _not one,_ has bothered to think about how I feel right now. No one seems to give a damn shit that my dream, my career, my _life_ has just ended to serve others.

The few responsibilities I already had were difficult enough! Making sure Kira was fed, had a roof over her head, and was getting the education she wanted so much took up a large part of my life. Now I have the fate of the world on my shoulders. _Wonderful._

I've barely seen my sister, only when she can escape the reporters long enough to check in on me. Takeo and Roza are an entirely different story. Roza was able to pass along a _letter_ because Juniper would not allow them inside to see me. The letter explained how things were without me; how practice was being put on hold until I could figure out a way to make it, what the newspapers are saying, how Kira is handling the apartment on her own. That letter is now tucked safely beneath my pillow.

"Are you even listening to me?" Juniper pauses her lecture and slaps the desk with a rolled up newspaper.

"I don't need to, I've heard it all before," I wave her off and lean back in the chair. "Besides, it's not _my fault_ that the city thinks I'm a coward in hiding. _You're_ the ones that have me on house arrest."

She sucks in a breath, about to berate me about something else when the door opens. "I am sorry to interrupt, Chairwoman Juniper," Meelo enters and tips his head to her in apology. His kind eyes settle on me and I sit up.

I haven't seen him much since he announced that he would be my Airbending coach. I saw him twice since, but both were very fleeting moments. One, when Juniper wanted to introduce me to the rest of the Council which included Meelo's sister Jinora, who is the representative for Airbenders. He was there to mention how accomplished his older sister was. The last time I saw him was when Jinora was counselling me on how to handle reporters. _That_ I was interested in. Meelo came in, said good morning to his sister and myself, and then brew us some tea.

"Akari," he brings me out of my thoughts and extends his hand. "Do you mind joining me for a moment?"

He is one of the few that don't call me by my title; I have not _once_ heard him refer to me as _'Avatar'_ to get my attention. Maybe that's why I actually don't mind him. I stand and follow him out of the room. He leads me down the corridor – just when I think he's going to lead me to the lobby, he turns left and takes me elsewhere. He walks at a slow pace, his legs are much longer than mine and his strides would be larger, but he stays at my side. We walk in comfortable silence.

We reach a door at the end of the hall and he asks the guard – Kris, with a child on the way – to give us a moment of privacy.

Meelo twists the doorknob and I'm suddenly engulfed with fresh air and the scent of flowers. I haven't been outside since that night, either. I hesitate at the threshold. Is this... am I allowed to...?

"Go on, I know you won't run."

He's right. I won't take this opportunity of being outside for granted. I walk out into the garden at the centre of the Council. The entire building has been surrounding this lovely area and I never even noticed...

The fountain is a sculpture of the element cycles and I walk over, looking over the marbled statue in awe. It shouldn't be so surprising, almost any Earthbender can create sculptures but the detail is so incredible that I can't help but run my fingers over the surface. Usually only the Earthbending symbol would draw my attention but my eyes flicker between all four of them. _Each of them is mine..._

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Meelo says from behind me. "I believe a non-bender created this."

I don't stop touching the structure as I look at him over my shoulder. "A non-bender? How... how is that possible?" Anyone could sculpt, I know that, but something so _detailed_ had to be the work of an experienced Earthbender.

Meelo nods. "Incredible, isn't it? Though it's beauty is not why it stands as our centre piece here." He sits down, the Airbending robes falling just above the ground. "It's because it was a human, with no gift of the elements, was able to create something so fascinating and stunning that people believe something other than hard work and an idea was behind the creation."

He's right. I believed it _had_ to be a bender. I wonder why the person chose the elements to showcase as his creation when he has no control of any of them.

"Unity," Meelo answers my unspoken thought and points to the middle of the cycle. "See this?" I peer closely at it and notice the design of a hammer, rope and rocks. "That's for the non-benders, the ones that create using their bare hands and the tools available without relying on the elements. This design is unity, that we can all live amongst each other in peace."

My fingers brush over the Waterbending insignia to the mark of humans, my nail catching on the rope design. "It means..." Meelo continues, "that people can do anything if they put their mind to it."

I look to him and see how earnestly he's staring at me. _This was his plan._ I drop my hand. "I'm not the Avatar you want, Meelo." My voice takes on an edge. "This world, these people..." I look to the structure and think of the person who created it. "They deserve someone that _wants_ to be the Avatar... but that's not me." He makes room on the fountain just as I sit down, hands fisted on my knees and staring at the leaves on the ground as if it has all the answers. "I never asked for this and it _isn't fair."_

"You should know better than anyone that life isn't always fair," His hand rests on my shoulder. The sound of the birds chirping softly soothes me just as much as his comforting touch. "I'm sorry this happened to you as I am sorry for everything in your past. That was very unkind of the world, but... you have to step up now, despite you not _wanting_ to be the Avatar. You _are._ And that won't change."

"No one cares!" I respond, that bubble forming in my throat again. "No one cares how I feel about this. I haven't seen my friends; I've barely seen my sister and I can't even go _home."_

"It is extremely frustrating, I know... and I hate to bring this up at such a time but I have a proposition for you, one that might be best."

 _A catch._

"The Council wants to move you away from Republic City and transfer you to one of the Air Temples where I will train you among Air Acolytes. However, after Emiyo told me your story, I understand that moving you away from this City would be the worst thing for you." He begins and my heart clenches at his words. _Away from the City? Away from Kira, Takeo and Roza? My home...?_ "I'm here to ask you if you would like to live on Air Temple Island with myself and my family? Your sister may, of course, join us and you will be among Air Acolytes and other Airbenders. It is entirely your choice."

I chew on my bottom lip, considering his offer. Kira could come. We'd still be in the city... just on another island but I would be away from prying eyes, away from the Council. I would have some privacy returned to my life and still be with my little sister in this City that we love. I could train in peace, with Meelo.

"On one condition..." I stare down at my hands. "I want to still go to pro-bending practices with my team. The Championships are one month away and I intend to go, no matter what."

I can almost hear Meelo smile as he removes his hand from my shoulder. "Sounds like a plan, Akari. Come, let's go inform the Council of where you will be living and begin with the move. If you wish, you can stay at your apartment tonight for the last time."

Surprised, I look at him. "Thank you..." _So much._

But only if Kira agrees... which I believe she will as her love and thirst of History has been long built up and since arriving to Republic City, she got her hands on every book she could. Buying her the entire set of Avatar History had been an enormous dent in our funds, something that may have gotten us an apartment closer to the arena, but the look on her face when I gave it to her for her 16th birthday... how could I regret something like that? Sure, I was then bombarded with information I didn't give two shits about like, _'hey, did you know every Avatar has had an animal companion? Long ago, Avatar Roku had a_ _**dragon**_ _! Could you imagine?'_ I would simply murmur sarcastically in response, but I _was_ listening.

The chance to live on Air Temple Island, constructed by Avatar Aang and lived in by himself, his master Waterbender wife, Katara and their three children – where the first Airbender to be born within 100 years lived – where Avatar Korra _lived..._ Kira would probably wonder why we're wasting time even having the conversation and not moving immediately.

Still, I took her away from one home and to take her away from another without even asking may bring up unwanted memories. Something I left out of the history lesson I had with Emiyo about my past was that Kira fought me the entire time I took her away from Ba Sing Se and on the journey to Republic City. It pissed me off, seeing her still clinging to hope that our mother will suddenly love us again, but it showed me how young and naive she really was and how much I had to _protect her._

Slipping into the mother role had never been a problem. I had to take care of myself when I was younger and Kira was just part of the package. I never regretted her being born even though I had a handicap in survival.

It wasn't until our first few months living in the City that she started to forgive me. Kira began to realise how bad our lives really were living in that house. Soon she started opening up and the personality she kept at bay started to come out, and if possible, I fell even more in love with my little sister. I had a duty to love her, as a sister, but she is also someone I _really like._ If she weren't my sister, I would still want her around as my best friend.

She was still ridiculously naive and I can't never forget that.

Meelo stands from the fountain. "I will go start the necessary paperwork and inform the Council, I will have Shen take you to your apartment."

I nod and follow him to the door. I take one glance back at the statue on the fountain. _'It_ _means... that people can do anything if they put their mind to it.'_

No matter how much I believe that to be true after seeing such a wonderful craftsmanship done by hand, it doesn't mean I'm going to be an Avatar the world can be proud of. I will make mistakes and the wrong decisions will far outweigh the good ones – there is _no way_ I can save this world from anything _._ I can barely pay rent in time.

"Shen," Meelo gestures to a man wearing a fedora and suspenders, he leans casually against a sleek black satomobile. "This is Akari, the Avatar. Do you mind driving her to her apartment and collecting her in the morning?"

Shen looks me up and down, clicks his tongue; he nods to the satomobile. "Your new ride, Avatar."

I return his nod awkwardly, "it's nice."

He cracks a smile and steps aside from the door to the passenger seat. "You can open the door yourself, right?"

I flush. "Of course!"

"Well, if you can open a door, I suppose you can save us all from impending danger." Shen says as he walks to the driver side of the satomobile.

I have never felt so embarrassed before. _This guy... he's got a sharp tongue. He's as bad as Roza._ I slip into the seat just as Shen does. I crank the window down to say goodbye to Meelo. He is watching us with an amused smile on his face. "Uh... see you, tomorrow?" I say, looking up at him for confirmation. I don't want to arrive at Air Temple Island and be confronted with strangers or worse; more Council members.

"You will," Meelo bows his head and offers me a small wave.

I smile for the first time in what _feels_ like weeks and roll the window back up. These windows are not as tinted as the police satomobile, but it's enough to hide my face from the public. I see Shen looking at me from the corner of his eye. He starts the satomobile and pulls out of the lot and onto the road. Not many satomobiles are on the road at this time, usually people are at work or in meeting at this time, but plenty of people are walking on the pavement, possibly on the way to lunch.

"Do you know how to drive?"

Shen draws my attention from the busy street and I shake my head. "No, I haven't been in this City long... and I've never found time to study for a test."

He doesn't look at me as he speaks. "I can teach you sometime, if you want."

Once more, my lips tilt upwards in a small smile. "Sure, why not?" I look back out at the street as I ask: "can you only drive satomobiles?"

He turns left on the road when he replies. "Nope, I can pilot airships and also speedboats."

"Basically anything with an engine?"

"Correct," he smirks at the road and turns the corner once more. "I take it that Meelo has invited you to Air Temple Island?"

I nod, even though he isn't looking at me. "How did you know?"

"I stay there with him and his family, I have my own little home on the island – I'm near the docks. I'm their transporter and if you have accepted his offer, I will also be yours." He takes his eyes off the road briefly to give me a knowing glance, "he went around the entire island to inform everyone on his intention to move you in with us. He thinks it best and made sure everyone will be on their best behaviour."

Maybe this change won't be too bad. If I am genuinely wanted on that Island... perhaps I can learn to be the Avatar in time.

"Did you accept the offer?"

I nod again. "Yeah, I did. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, huh Shen?"

He dips his head in what appears to be a nod, but he hides his eyes under the brim of his fedora – which is worrying since he's _driving_. "I suppose so. What time would you like me to collect you tomorrow?"

I shrug. "Whenever you want, it doesn't worry me."

"The afternoon around this time." He pulls in next to my apartment and it occurs to me that I never told him where I lived. I guess everyone knows now... "I'll wait until you're inside."

I pause before getting out. He's going to wait? It's not like there's a price on my head... every Avatar usually has someone to face, an enemy with evil intent but there hasn't been any news of one. Why should he have to wait?

"Just in case," he answers my unspoken thought. "Goodnight, Avatar."

" _Akari."_ I correct him. I get out of the satomobile and before I shut the door, I lean down to bid him goodnight. He tips his head to me again and waits until I enter my apartment before speeding away.

I breathe in the scent of my home, missing the aroma of coconut scented candles and take-away food. Kira isn't much of a cook. Guilty, I walk further into my apartment and lock the door behind me – Shen's comment keeping me on edge.

 _Just in case._

"Kira? You home?"

"Akari?" Kira pokes her head out of her room, holding tightly to a thick encyclopaedia.

I quirk a brow at her.

"Was that your choice of weapon? I've taught you better – don't you still have the pocket knife I ga-" I'm cut off as she drops the book onto the floor without a care and hurls herself towards me. I catch her in time before she lifts her entire body from the ground to wrap her legs around my waist. "Damn, Kira... missed you, too. You've gotten heavier!"

She chuckles and releases me, her identical green eyes shining beneath her brown bangs. "I ordered a lot of take-out. _I missed you._ They said you weren't allowed visitors today – I begged for so long, Takeo was _so mad."_

"Takeo?"

"Yeah! He's been driving me back and forth between home and the Council." She looks to the ground, her face falling into a sympathetic expression. "He tried to see you, but only family was allowed in and he got in a fight with that woman, Juniper."

My chest tightens at her words. "I'm so sorry, if I knew you tried to see me today – I would have fought harder. I kind of mouthed off to Juniper as well during a 'lesson' and that might be why you weren't allowed to see me. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head rapidly and bounces on the heels of her feet. "Don't apologise! It's not your fault. I'm mad at them, too. But... why are you home?"

I smile at her and brush the hair from her eyes. "I had a talk with Meelo today and he gave me a proposition... but it's up to you." She watches me patiently, waiting. "He has invited the both of us to stay at Air Temple Island – this way, I won't be transported from the city without you, and I can train in Airbending without constant reporters. I met the man who will take us back and forth between the Island and the city and he's... nice. But it's up to you!"

" _What are we waiting for?_ Start packing!" Kira hauls ass to her bedroom.

I watch her moving about her room fondly as she shoves things left and right in her case. I knew it wouldn't be an issue... but still, it's a relief.

We have a phone that we never use – only for emergencies – it was a moving in gift from Roza and Takeo. I swoop it up and punch in their number, praying over the dial tone that they are home. _Pick up, pick up, pick up..._

" _Hello?_ " Roza's voice carries through the receiver and my eyes get misty.

"Roza, it's _me."_

" _ **Akari?**_ _Takeo! It's Akari, she's on the phone!"_

I chuckle lightly. "I just want to let you know that I'm okay and Kira and I are moving to Air Temple Island for the time being."

I hear the disappointment in her voice. " _All the way out there? Wha- yeah, Takeo, wait your turn!"_ I smile. " _But what about the Championships?"_

"I'll see you at the arena soon! We are going to train like our life depends on it, okay? Meelo wants me to stay at the Temple so you and Takeo are welcome over whenever you want. Just give us a call and Shen can drive you over." I'm promising a lot, but I won't accept anything less.

" _Wow, you sound like a celebrity."_ She doesn't mean it as an insult, but I frown anyway. Is that how I sound? " _Fine! Takeo wants to speak to you. I'll see you later, okay? I... I'm glad you're okay."_

I smile and murmur a 'thanks' as I hear the phone ripped from her grasp.

" _Akari?"_

My heart stutters.

"Yeah, I'm here. How are you?" _Why are you being so formal? You've known him for a year..._

" _Damn, it's good to hear your voice."_ He laughs, breathless.

I wipe underneath my eyes, warding off the tears that threaten to spill. "I know. I'm sorry about everyone at the Council." And after I hear him sigh with relief, I begin to tell him everything that happened.

* * *

The next morning goes by too fast for my liking. I make some rice balls for myself and Kira with the leftover tuna we have and steam the rice to what I believe is _perfection._ We sit on our couch, discussing what life will be like on the Island. For once, I listen to Kira's rant about history where it involves Meelo and the Island. How she manages to keep so much knowledge in her brain... I will never understand it.

"The Island is _so big._ I can't believe we're going to be among other Airbenders!"

I nod my agreement and soon enough, the afternoon arrives and it's almost 4.00pm. The minute I stand up to grab mine and Kira's bag, the doorbell rings. Although I _know_ it's Meelo, I swap places with Kira and answer the door. Meelo stands there with Shen and another person by his side.

"Akari, good morning," he bows and the other man follows suit. Shen just smirks.

"Morning, um... what's that noise?" I peer over Shen's shoulder and instantly pale. Reporters by the dozens are lined up around the satomobile. Police officers are there to ensure there is a safe path, still… the way the reporters eyes light up like stars and attempt to take photographs of me is startling. Even as a pro-bender, I never got _this_ much attention when making an appearance. I only got a few side glances, asked for an autograph _only_ on the day of matches. I was avoided otherwise, treated like a normal human being. Now that was gone.

Meelo catches my attention by taking hold of my elbow. "Do not worry, get in the car with Kira and Tennoji here will collect your bags."

Tennoji nods to me before entering my apartment. Kira stands behind me, her hand holding onto my imported Northern Water tribe jacket that I was given back at the Council after leaving it behind in the arena.

"They want interviews, don't they?"

Shen sighs and readjusts his fedora. "Honestly, who cares? They've gotten a long enough look at you."

Kira and I follow him to the satomobile and I wait for her to get in first.

"Avatar Akari!" An interviewer attempts to push past an officer and holds out a notepad, "please, just a second of your time!"

For some _stupid_ reason, I feel sorry for him. I decide to make his job easier and shut the door once Kira is safely inside. I share a look between Meelo and Shen, telling them with my eyes to wait. Shen frowns but doesn't stop me. I walk over to the person, stopping a safe distance away and nod to him. "Yes, sir?"

His eyes brighten as I speak to him. "Avatar Akari, I have a few questions – um first, why do you think it took so long for your Avatar spirit to show?"

I blink. _There's the million dollar question._ I simply shrug one shoulder. "I'm not sure; we all are a little confused on _why_ it took so long." That's not too far from the truth, right?

"Are you and Takeo Kwon in a relationship?"

" _No_. We're just friends and team-mates."

He scribbles dot points onto his pad and continues, "One last thing, what is your opinion on the Black Foxes?"

I stiffen. _Black Foxes?_

"That's enough," Shen says and grips my forearm. "Time to go, get inside."

He forces me into the satomobile beside Kira and the door slams just as I pull my leg in. _Shit, what's his deal?_ I catch Meelo's expression then as he sits beside me. He looks... troubled. Shen is quite obviously riled up. Even Kira seems so...

"What the hell is going on?" I question when Shen pulls away from the side-walk.

No one responds. I huff and cross my arms. They want me to be the Avatar but refuse to say a damn word? "The Black Foxes... is that who I'm up against?" With no response, my voice rises, " _Is it?"_

"We can talk about this at home." Meelo informs me gently, patting my arm that rests on my thigh. I don't argue with him. I doubt he'll give in to my insistence, anyway.

On the island, I am astounded by what will be my new home. It is large, the amount of land is enough to keep me interested when exploring and the view... I gape as I see Republic City in a new light.

Meelo hums beside me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I nod my agreement. "I didn't appreciate this when I was younger but now... I must admit, I am proud to live here." _Just what I was thinking_. "I'll show you to your room but first..." I turn around at his tone and notice two young children bounding towards me. "These are my children, Po and Lin."

I cock a brow at him. "Po?"

"Po Sim, to be exact but not many people are fond of referring to others by two names." His smile grows. " _Lin_ is named after the bravest woman I've ever known."

I smile as the two children get closer and I take in their appearances. They look so much like Meelo... the mischief is clear on their faces, humour lurks in their bright grey eyes and the jet black hair must come from their mother.

They do not stop running until they are hugging each of my legs.

"Are you our new sister?"

"Hello!"

They say in unison. I giggle, crouching to their height. "Yes, I am and hello sweetie."

Po blushes as I refer to him as sweetie. Lin smiles brightly. "I have always wanted a sister! Do you have a sister?"

I point to Kira who is watching the exchange with a fond smile. "That is my little sister, Kira. Why don't you show her around? She loves the history about this island." I tell Lin and Po, whom both suck in a huge breath before barrelling out more greetings towards my sister. She isn't fazed by it in the slightest, answering their questions and keeping them amused.

"They're precious." I tell Meelo, facing him.

He is watching his children with affection. "They are, indeed." He nods to me, "I will show you to your bedroom, Kira's is across from yours." He takes me to the right side of the island as we make our way up the steps to what I assume is the main house. I follow him, looking around at the wildlife that surrounds me. I see three sky bison chewing on the grass beside me and I ogle them. _Wow._

When a very nice looking building comes into view and a woman walks out holding a basket of what seems to be fruit, I assume it is Meelo's wife. His smile brightens and I know I'm right. She looks up, as if sensing his presence.

"Meelo," she greets, moving to him and placing a quick chaste kiss on his mouth. "Is this Akari?" She looks at me and the warm motherly gaze takes me by surprise.

She has dark hair, just as I had assumed by the look of her children and her eyes are a soft blue.

"Yes, this is Akari. Would you mind taking her to her room while I save her sister from our children?"

The woman giggles and nods. "Of course."

Meelo departs and I am left alone with her. She moves the basket and slips her left arm under the handle so she can take my hand. "This way, Akari. Your room is opposite your sisters. Mine and Meelo's room is in the main house, just take a left and-"

"What's your name?"

The question does not throw her off and she responds kindly, "Liling."

"That's pretty." I muse, and step through the door that Liling nudges open with her hip.

"Thank you, I love the name Akari. It was the name of my grandmother..."

The bedroom I'll be staying in is nice, not too big and not too small but far better than the one at my apartment. I wonder how long I will be permitted to stay here, just until I finish my training or is it long term?

Liling shuffles the basket again and that's when I notice the swell of her stomach.

"Oh, here let me get that." I say and take the fruit basket from her.

She tilts her head affectionately at me and smiles. "Thank you, Akari."

"How far along are you?" I ask, gesturing to her stomach.

Her hand rests on the bump and her thumb runs across it fondly. "The healers say four months."

We continue to talk, sitting on my double bed that is pushed to the corner of the room and swap stories about living in Republic City. When it comes to how she and Meelo met, I find myself listening in rapt attention. ' _Teenagers and Meelo's father had taken him to a pro-bending match where we were seated together, ever since we were inseparable.'_ I try and imagine Meelo as a teenager; still childlike of course and full of wonder.

It isn't long until Kira joins us and we pack away our belongings. I look at the picture frames I had carefully wrapped up in paper towels. Seven, all up. I place them in order on the window sill.

The seventh I recently acquired. A very close up picture of me – I'm still wondering how the reporters got a hold of it – and it has in big, bold letters ' _ **AVATAR**_ ' printed above my portrait.

With a glance to the bed, I decide to pull it so the headboard is beneath the window sill. _There. Much better._ Now I can put a desk in the corner. The only other furniture in this room apart from one night stand next to my bed is a closet pushed up to the left of the door and on the right is a cushioned chair with a matching round table, a single candle placed in the middle.

There is one last picture but it's not to be framed. I look at the bottom of the box and contemplate just leaving it in there to throw away but I can't muster up enough hatred to do so… even with my mother's face beaming up at me.

I slip it under my pillow.

* * *

Everything leading up to dinner that night had been... _different._ Kira and I got a tour of the Island from Meelo and the kids, something that was surely eventful. We were shown the Dining Hall, Meditation pavilion, White Lotus sentry's quarters, sky bison caves and the Greenhouse as well as introduced to the other Airbenders at the training area.

While it may sound boring, the kids running around and properly introducing the areas with knowledge that had me and Kira giggling... there was never a dull moment.

And then we were introduced to some of the Air Acolytes. The few that would be playing a role in my life were Aoki, she was possibly the youngest of the monks – just a little older than me and her job is to tend to the Women's Dormitory and help Liling with meals. Also Shinra, he had striking red hair and seemed much too... aggressive looking to be considered a monk, but I didn't question it. He was as close to being in charge of the White Lotus members as you could get around here. _He_ would be put in charge of my life and protection as far as I know.

I would have argued, pointed out that I'm the Avatar and that I didn't _need_ protection but it didn't feel right to use my title against these people – not after telling Meelo how much I despised the role. So I kept my mouth shut, bowed to Shinra and accepted his hand shake while he squeezed the life out of my fingers in return.

Now we were in the Dining Hall. It was ridiculously populated but I felt quite at ease amongst these people. Kira and I sat at the table with Meelo, Liling and their children.

Po, who sits next to me tugs on my arm.

"Are you going to eat that?" He points to my rice balls.

I smile at him and pick it up with my chopsticks. "You want it?"

"Please," he grins at me and opens his mouth. I place the ball carefully between his teeth and he crunches down, eating gratefully.

He's adorable and I suspect he looks a lot like Meelo did when he was younger. Po shares more of his father's features than his mothers. Lin, however, is the spitting image of Liling. Weird, how that works. Kira has always looked almost identical to mother...

"Meelo?" I begin awkwardly, remembering the Black Foxes comment. "Could we, you know, talk about the Black Foxes now?"

Liling visibly pales at the mention of them _._

Is it really that bad? I watch, feeling a little guilty, as she shares a look with Meelo and gathers Lin and Po to say goodnight to the sky bison's. Kira settles her fork down onto the plate shakily. _This is too weird._

Meelo catches my gaze. "You have to know – the reason you weren't told; I'm not really sure why this was kept from you. Keeping such things from Avatars has never worked well in the past," as he says this, he looks away, clearly forgotten in a memory. " _But_ maybe it is because you were so quick to reject your new life as the Avatar and I do not blame you – to have your life, once you've just gotten settled into it, flipped in such a way is unfair." He's ranting and as he realises this, he swallows nervously and continues gently. "The Black Foxes have placed a bounty on you."

 _Oh._

"If it's of any consolation, you are wanted _alive._ "

That... makes me feel a little better, but still, _a bounty?_

"Is... that all?" Sure, it _sucks_ and now I better understand the protection and lengths the Council has gone to, but it's just a _bounty._

"Not quite... the leader of the organisation hides behind a mask, as does all his underlings. The bounty was placed with a murder of a hard-working citizen, much like the person that sculpted the fountain."

 _Now I feel sick._

My fingers clench the cutlery in my hands. Blood is on my hands already and its day four of being the Avatar. The person might have had family, a spouse, _and children;_ working a job to put a roof over their heads.

"What was their name?" I say quietly, looking at Meelo but not quite seeing him.

"Akari-"

" _What,"_ I continue, my gaze hardening. " _Was their name?"_

"Jeong Beu-fu. He worked as a freelance artist."

 _Jeong Beu-fu._

"Have the Black Foxes said anything else?" I question stoically and pick the vegetables left in my bowl.

"No," Kira speaks up, avoiding my gaze. "They might show their faces this time though, or behind the masks – the entire city is talking about them, which is what they wanted. Surely when they don't receive you, they'll try again."

I face her. "Am I supposed to let them kill someone else for my life?"

"No! I just... I don't think they will try that again."

I stand up from the table. What does she know? Why would any of these people know what the Black Foxes are thinking? What _I_ know is that a life was taken because of me.

"Thanks for the meal." I mutter and leave the dining hall.

The walk back to my room is long and uninterrupted. I all but slam my door behind me. This was kept from me for was the message sent? Why do the Black Foxes want me? Why did they feel the need to kill someone to get the message across? _How despicable-_

I snatch up my pocket knife – Kira has an almost identical one – and I stand on the headboard of my bed. I stretch to reach the corner of the wall and scratch into the paint, _Jeong Beu-fu._

I might as well keep track of the people that die for me from now on. I have to remember these innocent people. It's the least I can do for failing as the Avatar before I have even started...


	3. Air: III

_It had to be a dream._

Unless Air Temple Island had invested in foggy surroundings and swamps that I wasn't aware of, I was definitely not conscious right now.

At first upon entering this environment, I sighed. My experience in the woods and without much shelter was problematic; no happy memories arose from such times so to basically backtrack through my memories was not ideal.

I walk through the area for ten minutes when I came across a familiar patch of ground and the makeshift tent I attempted to create as shelter. The grass and dirt beneath the horribly craft haven was a blanket of off-shade green and brown. It was much drier than the rest of the area. _I guess I didn't do as bad as I thought._ At the time though, it felt like the shelter did nothing to stop the rain. It may have just been the damp ground. _Stupid._

A memory of holding Kira beneath this contraption comes to mind. I kneel down at the opening. Looking at it now, I cringe. This detour was close to Ba Sing Se, perhaps only a day or two after our escape. I quickly improved upon my craftsmanship with practice and experience. _Even Kira could do better than this,_ I think as I poke at one of the damp support sticks.

It quickly topples to the ground.

I bite back a bitter laugh.

How did this help us any for the night?

I don't question it much longer and start to move on, retracing my steps through the swamp. The walk drags on for miles _and miles,_ but I keep going. It's a dream, I have to arrive eventually.

When I feel close to my next destination, probably Lu's place, I catch a glimpse of red from the corner of my eye.

 _Hm?_

I pause, wait and listen carefully. One of Meelo's techniques in meditating – which I _sucked_ at; it was very difficult to block out the world around you – is to not move, close your eyes and your sense of hearing becomes more acute.

 _Rustle._

"Who's there?"

A pull erupts in my chest, leading me away from Ba Sing Se and to the west. After an uncertain beat, I follow the urge.

I start to feel foolish for chasing the unknown in a dream, but my curiosity has always gotten the best of me.

When I get to the edge of the swamp, I pause. Standing at the edge of a field; Fire Lilies are spread across the ground in clumps of red against such a pale green. _Is this real? Does this place exist?_

"Akari."

My head snaps towards the feminine, attractive voice.

A woman, in red, _Fire Nation robes,_ I believe. When I drag my eyes up to her face, her gold eyes are answer enough. As is her jet black hair that frames her round face perfectly. _She's beautiful... Why is she in my memories?_

"Who...?" I trail off as the scenery changes suddenly and the beautiful meadow I had once been standing in is now the aftermath of a war. The ground is cracked into long columns, some raised high and some closer to the earth. _If I miscalculated one jump, I would fall..._ I peer over the edge and suck in a gasp at the lava pooling around the bottom, just a few hundred feet below me.

The Fire Lilies are long gone.

The woman smiles sadly at me when she attracts my attention once more. She swallows nervously and before I know it, she's gone and I'm back in the field.

 _This isn't a dream._

 _It's a memory._

 _But it's not mine._

* * *

When I drag my feet into the dining hall, I can't shake the feeling that I knew that woman. Something about her felt so _familiar._ The way she called my name held an under tone of understanding – like she knew me and what I was going through...

"Morning Akari, how are- did you get much sleep?" Meelo asks as I rub my eyes and take a seat across from him. Kira has almost finished her meal and looks up from her book curiously at his change of words.

I nod slowly. "Yeah, just... I think I may have contacted a past Avatar."

"Avatar Korra?" Meelo's face splits into a grin. "How is she?"

 _That's right. Avatar's contact their previous carnation. Is it even possible to skip back a few Avatar's?_

I look away from him, feeling a little guilty to tell him, "no. It was someone else, but I just got the sense... she knew me and when I woke up, I felt like _I_ knew _her_."

Kira places her book down, forgetting the bookmark to regard me. "That's impossible – _oh."_

I side glance her as I sip some Geelong tea with one eye squinted shut. Honestly, I slept for a total of six hours, the amount of time Meelo suggests but after taking a trip down memory lane and meeting _her –_ there was no hope of getting more sleep. Now, Kira staring at her book like she's going to tear it apart with her eyes and Meelo outwardly confused... my stomach sinks.

" _Oh,_ what?"

"Do you... remember the night you went to the match? I was missing that book – of an Avatar."

I bite my lip. _I remember._ "The woman in my dream was a Firebender."

Her eyes almost bulge from her skull. "A Firebenderwas missing! _It must be her!"_ She jumps to her feet, bows to the room and scurries out of the door. I watch her go sadly, knowing that my tea would have to be all the breakfast I get this morning.

"I better go figure this out," I say to Meelo and drain the rest of my tea. I bow to him and stand.

"Akari... you should know," he doesn't look at me at all as he speaks. "Avatar Korra severed the line of Avatar's in her battle with Vatu. It would be impossible for you to contact any other Avatar than her." His heavy gaze rests on me. "This may just be a misunderstanding, but if it isn't and you are not contacting Korra... you may need to venture to the Spirit World for a better understanding of the situation."

 _The Spirit World._

I can barely make an air-ball – Po and Lin are so much further ahead of me in my Airbending training, what makes Meelo sure I can handle going to the Spirit World so soon? But a part of me achesto know who that woman was and what she was trying to tell me.

I nod and leave, feeling even worse than I had when I woke up.

Shen begrudgingly agrees to escort me and Kira into the City. His attitude towards the reporters and general public is unnerving but appreciated, he must care about me some to react the way he does whenever my Avatar responsibilities are brought into question.

"We should check out the library first," Kira decides with her arms braced on the back of the satomobile's front seat, her head poking out between mine and Shen's. "If we find nothing on the missing Avatar, then we might have to go to City Council."

I frown at her through the rear-view mirror. "We can't keep them out of this?"

"Think about it: The Council are built of extremely important people to handle the Avatar –" _Not well._ "If anyone were to have information on her, it would be them."

The satomobile stops, parked just outside the library. "I suggest you go now before people start to notice." Shen advises and scans the clear pathway for any suspicious looking citizens.

"You're acting like Shinra," I complain and thank him, exiting the mobile with Kira hot on my heels. We hop up the six steps and enter the library that outwardly appears to be a smaller version of the Council.

Inside is _nothing_ like the polished Council and is covered in a thin layer of dust, the smell of books new and old waft through the entrance. The entire library is one large room with the front desk smack in the centre, outlined with four counters and one lonely man picking at his fingernails.

He waves us towards the aisles of bookshelves all around without looking up, "browse all you want, just don't break or steal anything."

Kira glances at me, a deer in headlights. I nod, assuring her and move further into the library, past the seven rows of bookshelves that extend high into the ceiling until I'm a few feet from the desk.

"We… need some help concerning the history of past Avatars, actually."

The man – Tao, according to his nametag – lolls his head towards us, boredom written all over his face. He blinks once, twice – gasps and shoots up in his chair. "You're the Avatar!"

I force a smile – this is my life now, _this_ is what I will be referred to.

"That's me… can you help us?"

He stands and moves from around the counter to take my hands in his large, dusty ones. "Yes, I can help you, yes – past Avatars you say? Anyone in particular?"

Kira comes to my rescue, holding two books that she claims are in the wrong order and places them down on the counter. "These books are numbered correctly, but the cycle is wrong. A Firebender is missing… My sister believes that it's a woman."

Tao releases me to examine the books carefully. Kira and I stay to the side as he thumbs through the pages, clearly becoming more confused as time ticks on, then – he closes the book and faces us, weary. "You're missing Avatar Kilani."

We stare at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Don't concern yourself with this girl, just… go home." He shoves the books into Kira's arms and returns behind the desk.

"What do you know?" I press further, keen.

Tao swallows noisily, gazing at Kira and me in turn. "There are reasons Avatar Kilani was hidden from the history books and it would be best if her past stays that way."

As Kira flicks through the books in her arms, eager to find _anything_ that could hint towards Kilani's mysterious past. I reach over the desk and clutch Tao's collar.

" _What do you know?_ "

" _Nothing._ " Tao gasps, attempting to claw my fingers off. "That's the problem, isn't it? No one knows _anything._ No one… but the people that travelled with her during her Avatar years," he sighs, finally. "They are long gone, I'm afraid. All that remains of her memory is a book documented by her friend, but it has _never_ been found." He chuckles, sort of in a daze as if this mystery has been bothering him for years. "It could be some foolish myth, for all I know."

* * *

After that disappointing failure, we head straight for the pro-bending arena in hopes of running into Roza and Takeo with Shen's permission _and_ demand to pick us up in two hours outside of the Council.

"I bet you that book is in Wan Shi Tong's library," Kira comments as we enter the arena through the back door. Outside is swarming with reporters that I rather not deal with. "The one that Kilani's friend documented… they must have been close."

The only knowledge I retain from Kira's endless rants of the Library is that it's lost in the Earth Kingdom's sand dunes, now only accessible through the Spirit World. Meelo had suggested I take a journey there, but I wouldn't even know how to begin – nor do I want to know.

As hungry as I am for information on Kilani, I'm still just adjusting to being _called_ the Avatar let alone acting like one.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Roza questions sarcastically as Kira and I enter the basement training room.

I give her an expectant look and play along, "is that any way to treat an old friend?"

Kira accepts the hug that Takeo gives her and starts to inform him on the Kilani mess. I poke Roza' side as her uniform clings to her. "Over-training is just going to cause injuries, Roza. Take it easy."

"Have you seen outside?" Roza reaches past me to grab a wet face towel and slaps it on top of her hair which is pulled into an unspoiled ponytail. "Takeo and I have been getting the same question over and over: _How well do you know the Avatar?_ I can't just say that I haven't seen her in a week now can I? Training is the only way to escape them."

I sigh and despite her dishevelled appearance and sweaty skin, I pull her in for a quick hug. "I've been trying to come visit you, Roro."

She shoves me away. "I know, I know – and what have I told you about calling me that?"

I grin at her and wait as she and Takeo gather up their bags. The two agree to get lunch with us at the Triplets Bar.

We escape the reporters yet again by using the back exit. Half way up the block, Roza pokes my cheek.

"You're too recognizable now; you need to get a hood of some sort."

Kira grins beside me. "You can always wear the one you chastised me for spending so much on?"

I roll my eyes as they gang up on me – seriously, the amount Kira had spent on it was just ridiculous _but_ it was pretty. It was a long sleeved faded green top with the built in hood to keep your ears warm. It would definitely serve for sneaking around the city now.

* * *

"You two should order," I comment as the four of us enter the bar. It's not entirely populated but enough people are here that if I was recognized, it wouldn't bode well for escaping. "I'll save us a booth."

Takeo follows me to a booth hidden in the back and away from the noise and curious eyes. He sits opposite me and places his large hands palm down on the tabletop.

"You need to call more often."

I glance at him and let my hair down in attempt to shield my face. "I try, Takeo. I _do_ but Meelo started training me right away. When I'm not Airbending, I'm meditating, if I'm not doing _that_ I'm taking care of the Sky Bison, helping around the island, cooking meals, meeting the nomads and conversing with the other benders." I rub my temple at the mere thought of what could be waiting for me back at the island. "There is never a moment to rest."

The only reason I believe Meelo let me take the day off was because of my dream… or memory, whichever it is. It clearly unnerved him which put a nauseating feeling in my stomach.

He reaches over to swat my hand off my face and adjust my hair back in place. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to accuse you. I just miss you."

Roza and Kira slide into the booth and I smile tightly at them. _Way to ruin a moment._

"I hope you're fine with rabbit stew because it's all we can afford."

That sounds more than amazing after constant rice and fish for a straight week.

We eat, laughing and joking as if the past two weeks had never happened and our life is just as it had been. It's an escape from the truth and at this moment, being with my friends and sister, it's more than enough. If I can have these fleeting days with them at least once a week, maybe I can do this Avatar thing. _Maybe_ I can be the Avatar everyone wants.

It's close to when Shen wants to pick us up, but Kira is so invested in Roza's story of how she escaped the reporters right on their doorstep that I can't find the will to end lunch so soon.

Something moves from the corner of my eye and I glance over, chin resting on my fist as a dark figure moves out of view from the window overlooking the main street.

Remembering Kilani, I excuse myself quietly to not interrupt the story and make my way to the entrance, almost tripping over my own feet with anticipation.

But I don't see her. I don't see anyone oddly enough since its peak hour in the City.

I move to return to the table but stop as a piece of paper stuck to the window catches my eye. I rip it out from underneath the flyer for 50% off of tutoring classes and stare at the black paw print that I have a sinking feeling belongs to a fox.

* * *

 _* **rubs hands together** * now we get to the plot. I write this story like the chapters are episodes so if something doesn't make sense now, it will later!_

 _Review if you have the time! Even just one word would make my day._


	4. Air: IV

"Is it necessary?"

Meelo looks at me, expectant. With the hand that isn't rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder blade, he gestures to the Council and starts walking me forward.

"You know it is, Akari."

I _do_ know but I'm running out of ideas on how to stall the inevitable.

Juniper waits at the front doors, grim with how I'm dawdling and possibly the added stress of setting up the interview all morning. I avoid her dagger like eyes as I slip between her and the door, into the large lobby crowded with reporters.

They stand upon my entrance and I keep my head down while Meelo escorts me up to the podium. I can hear the cameras focusing on me and there's no escape, no hood to hide under – nothing. I agreed to this and it's time to face the music.

Jinora is my advisor for anything press related; she's been prepping me for weeks about this very interview. She's waiting at the podium, off to the side and places a comforting arm around my shoulders when Meelo leaves me, literally in her hands and takes a seat in the front row.

At least Juniper isn't my advisor, wouldn't that be a spectacle…

"Avatar Akari will take your questions now," Jinora announces, her voice loud enough that she has no need for the microphone that is bent towards my mouth, at perfect height.

 _Left to right,_ Jinora had counselled me so I call on the woman who is just about climbing on her chair to be noticed.

"Avatar! How do you feel about the Black Foxes?"

I was prepared for a question about them, Jinora and Meelo both made sure that I wouldn't be blind-sided but it doesn't stop my stomach from twisting.

Not a day went by when I didn't think of Jeong Beu-fu, the man that was murdered by the Black Foxes as a way to set a bounty over my head. His name was permanently etched into the wall above my bed; I saw it when I woke up and before I went to sleep. I dreamed of what his life was like, who his family was but never dared asked a soul about who he really was. If I knew, it might just shatter the progress I've made to accepting who I am.

I would love to truly speak my mind about how cowardly they are for targeting an innocent over their real target, for their bribery of the public to carry out the actions they are clearly too afraid to take.

"I'm deeply offended and affronted by the actions they have taken. The severity of their crime is not being taken lightly," I'll make sure of that, "should they turn themselves in, they'll be treated fairly with a trial. I cannot comment on what should happen to those that are caught."

Jinora taps the small of my back once, meaning ' _yes that was the right answer'_ and she should think so since I copied her word for word.

The woman scribbles my answer down – she must work for the newspaper.

A man beside her shoves his camera forward, capturing my answer for the broadcast. "How is your Airbending training coming along?"

I smile at the simple question, feeling less pressured. "You would have to ask my teacher, Councilman Meelo… but I have much improved over these past weeks." That much was true and not some bullshit I'm spouting for the sake of the public. My training _was_ improving with my main difficulty coming from meditation and connecting spiritually.

I demonstrate by holding my hand out, palm upwards and in slow circular motions, I create a small tornado that hovers just above my hand.

The reporters make sounds of awe and acceptance, pleased that I was doing _something_ on that island.

I close my hand into a fist, snuffing the tornado and my eyes immediately travel to Meelo for his approval. He gives me a nod with a smile that reminds me of his children.

Jinora taps my back again, _once_.

"Mhm," the man adjusts the camera, seeming to zoom in on my face. "And your opinion of the recent rumours is?"

Rumours?

"I'm… not aware of any, uh, rumours."

He pulls his face away from the camera, incredulous. "That you're a fake Avatar?"

" _Fake_?" I echo and Jinora taps my back twice in warning.

"The timeline simply doesn't add up," the man elaborates, holding up a hand and demonstrating with his fingers: "Avatar Korra died 212AG, aged 59. It's the year 253AG and _you_ are only 17. You haven't heard anything about this?"

I never even thought about it myself… and judging from Meelo's muddled expression, he hadn't either. Jinora digs her finger _hard_ into my back, urging me to reply.

"I haven't heard the rumours," I confirm and summon up the most genuine smile I can possibly muster. "But I have just demonstrated that I can Airbend and I Earthbend on my pro-bending team, the White Dragons. I'm sure there have been plenty to witness my performance in the arena."

I must have saved myself since the man comments no further and the man beside _him_ that looks far too young to be a reporter jumps up from his seat.

"Speaking of: will the White Dragons attend the Championships this month?"

There's no need to fake a smile as it comes easily now. "Indeed. We are highly anticipating this match and with the spare time apart from my Airbending training, I am at the arena preparing."

"I'm a huge fan," the kid grins.

I bow to him in thanks, more than grateful that he likes the pro-bender Akari and not the _Avatar_ Akari.

"How do you intend to bring down the rising crime in Republic City?" Another reporter butts in with their camera at the ready.

"I am working with Chief Emiyo on the possibility of a rehabilitation centre for criminals that are simply doing what they must to survive," I announce proudly. Emiyo had been somewhat moved by my sob story and approached me just the other week with a proposal of helping people like me, thieving just to survive in this City. "There will be a press conference with the Chief next weekend," I inform them just as Jinora instructed me to do so and I'm rewarded with a press of her thumb into my back.

Being the Avatar definitely hasn't been entirely bad as of late…

The same man that brought up the rumour holds a hand up for my attention.

"What moves are you making towards stopping the Black Foxes?"

I open my mouth to reply, something about having a personal involvement in any police force missions in response to anonymous calls and being present for interrogations when the windows shatter.

Glass hurtles towards us and Jinora moves fast, using large movements in a fan like motion to reflect the debris.

My first priority is to make sure Meelo isn't injured – he appears by my side within seconds of the thought. He searches me for injuries so calmly that I relax, _there's no ongoing attack._

Juniper screams for paramedics while Jinora rushes forward with her husband Kai to scout the perimeter.

"Are you ok?" I grasp Meelo's robes, concerned as he was closest to the attack with the reporters.

On a different day, I would have joined Jinora to find just who was responsible but I had a pretty good inkling as to who would be to blame. So it doesn't surprise me in the slightest as Jinora calls us out and a black paw print has been painted on the doors, the same paw print I found outside the Triplets Bar.

* * *

"Stop blaming yourself," Takeo murmurs and covers my clenched fists with only one hand.

I escaped to the Triplets Bar after the mess at City Council with Meelo's blessing – more of a demand, really. Shen was instructed to retrieve me when the excitement died down and the roads were clear.

"How could you possibly know that those cowards would pull a stunt like that?"

Takeo is trying hard to relieve my guilt and it's working, some. I couldn't have known but just by being _me,_ it remains to be my fault that the Black Foxes attacked; just as Jeong Beu-fu's death is entirely on _my_ hands.

"This interview had been reported about days ago. They planned all of it because I was finally showing my face in public."

The Championships are at risk of being attacked.

And I'm too selfish to call it off.

The loss of warmth as Takeo moves his hand from mine causes them to twitch as the cold air tenderly brushes over the pale skin. I lace my fingers together, seeking warmth though not quite reaching what he had to offer.

He stares at my hands for a moment and pulls the lantern on our table closer to my bunched up hands. My forehead creases, disappointed.

 _He's tired of your self-pitying,_ my subconscious snarks.

"Thanks for the company," I pull my hands back and into my lap, preparing to leave.

Takeo hesitates. "I'll walk you out," he stands.

Fortunately for me, Shen is outside waiting and speaking rapidly into his satophone. His voice drops when he sees us exit the bar. I let the door I was holding open for Takeo slip from my grasp, confused. _Well, that's not suspicious or anything._

Shen chucks the satophone into the backseat without breaking eye contact and gives me a clearly forced smirk.

"How're you holdin' up, Avatar?"

" _Akari,_ " I can't help but correct him, frustrated by his need to mock me. "Who were you talking to?"

"Meelo," Shen opens the door as Takeo shoves his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Just tellin' me to get you home safe."

What an obvious lie.

Not in the mood for an argument, I roll my eyes and step down the curb. "I'll call you," I climb into the satomobile and wave to Takeo over my shoulder.

* * *

I shove the door open and shield my eyes from the morning sun.

"Morning, hon," Liling greets, kneeling before the White Jade and White Dragon bushes outlining the female living quarters. "Did you sleep well?"

Unfortunately, yes. I have had yet to contact Kilani in my dreams again; even with Meelo's meditation methods before bed… she's just disappeared.

"I did… are you planting a specific type of flower?"

Lin bounds towards us, fists clenched tight against her chest. She drops to her knees beside Liling and reveals a single seed.

"Lin is planting her own flower," Liling smiles warmly at me. "Would you like to plant one? After all, you arefamily."

My lips part in silent shock and then tilt into a small smile. I considered them my family; it's only natural for them to feel the same. Maybe I'm not the burden I thought myself to be.

Unable to form words, I nod and turn my back to the sun to see the options.

As Lin places her flower seed, a Panda Lily, my hand gravitates towards the Fire Lily as I recall the field in my dreams where I met Kilani.

" _Fiery Purity_ and _Passion,_ " Liling comments and shovels the dirt into a small pile to place my seed. "The Fire Lily is a favoured topic of Fire Nation poets."

A chill rushes through my legs and I smile softly as I plant the Fire Lily, thinking of Kilani and the way she seemed to resemble the flower herself. She was a forgotten Avatar but she'll have a place on this island, always.

" _Avatar,_ " an overly obnoxious shrill voice carries towards us and Lin slaps her hands over her ears. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Juniper marches over with a flustered Aoki trailing behind. The obnoxious woman in question tosses a newspaper on the ground where I crouch before the newly planted flowers.

My eyes flick to read the headline. " _Unfit Avatar, is she really our saving hope?"_

"You have become a _laughing stock_ for the way you acted at the interview." Juniper points at me with her other hand flying to rest on her hip, looking extremely like a parent disciplining their child. "As the Avatar _you_ should have been the one to mediate the situation, not hide behind Councilman Meelo!"

Instinct urges me to argue back, defend my actions with every excuse I can muster until this woman leaves… _but_ she's right. I cowered at the podium, too worried about my mentor to help bend away the shattering glass.

"Not to mention page 2 has a _full_ column on how your Avatar duties are pushed aside for your pro-bending needs."

Aoki holds her palms out pleadingly. "Councilwoman Juniper, please, there is a less crowded place to have this discussion."

We had the attention of many Airbenders and a few nomads who pause in their duties to listen in on the lecture. Lin, beside me, pouts and uses her hand to mimic Juniper's unending rant.

"Mind your business, nomad," Juniper waves her off, her attention squarely focused on me in the same crouched position, my own temper rising.

"Practice what you preach, Juniper," I finally stand, using the toe of my boot to kick the newspaper. It skids across the freshly cut grass and comes to an abrupt stop at Juniper's pointy heels. "You're being rude to those that don't deserve it."

My attitude had gotten me in trouble with her more times than I care to admit. Shouldn't she be setting an example here?

"And _you_ are neglecting your responsibilities as the Avatar!" Juniper accuses, her finger jabbing at the air yet again. "Just how long did it take for you to agree to that interview? Only to choke it away last minute."

"No one could have predicted that attack!" My voice rises as her words start to grate at me. I see her point, I _do_ but she is handling the situation completely wrong – and that's coming from me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Meelo strides down the dirt path, dressed in his usual attire and rubbing at the circles beneath his eyes. "Juniper… you're causing a scene."

Juniper pivots on her heel, affronted. "Your student has caused _uproar._ " She bends to retrieve the newspaper and slaps it onto Meelo's chest. "The public will never believe that her training has gone well after this."

As Meelo reads the paper's front cover, I desperately think for a solution. When this all began, I might not have cared about what the public thinks and left Juniper to worry and stress over any resolution for what I have – or, _haven't_ – done. Yet, my reputation is at stake and the Black Foxes have made it utterly personal with their murder of Jeong Beu-fu.

"Then we'll prove it," I suggest when Meelo flicks the page and Juniper's protruding vein in her neck has lessened. "I'll enter the pro-bending Championships as an Airbender, not an Earthbender."

Juniper scoffs. "They wouldn't allow such a thing, and you know it. Teams must be equally divided of the elements."

"You think they wouldn't make an exception?" If anything, it gives the Catgators an advantage since I am still in training. "Work that magic of yours, Juniper. Convince them."

"You heard the Avatar," Meelo folds the newspaper in half and holds it out to Juniper.

Juniper stalks away, defeated and Lin rushes forward, clutching onto Meelo's leg.

"Daddy, I don't like her," Lin exclaims with a frown. "She was mean to 'Kari."

I smile as Meelo scoops her up into his arms and settles her on his hip. Liling touches my shoulder fondly as she walks away to assist the nomads in the kitchen.

"The Black Foxes might make an appearance at the Championships," Meelo begins, searching my eyes.

"We don't know that," I lie through my teeth.

Of course they will show up. They knew in advance I would be at the interview, so they attacked. I can only imagine the chaos they might bring to the Championships. _I have to go_. Pro-bending is all I have left from my former life… so I grin at Meelo, unperturbed and wonder just what my selfishness will earn me this time.


	5. Air: V

"Quit bouncin' your leg like that," Shen snaps and parks the satomobile carefully.

I flatten my foot, reluctant as the nerves expand to the pit of my stomach.

It wasn't just _any_ match tonight, it was of course, the Championships – and that wasn't even the main reason for my jitters. Many factors contribute to why my stomach feels like it's swallowing itself whole, such as entering the match as an Airbender and not an Earthbender, the entire arena has been sold out and the possibility of an attack by the Black Foxes.

The latter had been eating me up inside for two weeks.

"You've done this countless times, why you're actin' as if this will make or break you is beyond me." Shen opens his door, fed up with my inability to sit still.

He opens the door for me and the camera flash is instantaneous. Questions are thrown at me from every angle as Shen hurries me inside through the clear path made by the Metalbending Force.

"This is Shinra's job, not mine." He complains once we're inside and away from the mess of reporters. "How stupid are you to leave your hood here?"

I glare at him. "You were rushing me out the door before training was even over, Shen."

"Pfft," Shen waves me off and jerks his head towards our teams' locker room. "Just go get ready. I'll be in the box with Meelo and the family." He departs and my nerves return in full force.

It's all so different this time around. Last match, I had fans that knew the Pro-bender Akari – now I had family, Meelo, Liling, the kids… they were in the box, here to watch me.

"Hey!" Kira bounces up the steps from the locker room, grasping my forearms. "Roza is losing her mind. Hurry and get down there."

Figures Roza would be throwing a tantrum, doesn't she know by now that I'm _always_ late?

I kiss Kira's cheek and rush down the stairs.

Roza's expression is as priceless as ever.

"You need to get one of those satophones," she stresses, her normally perfect hair in disarray and her uniform crooked. I cock a brow at her appearance.

"Roro… have you _looked_ in the mirror?" My nerves are chased away by the presence of my team and I feel as if I can finally breathe again.

She reaches up and feels her hair with a grimace. "Yeah, ok, I'll be back," she rushes off to the bathroom; I assume and leaves me with a grim Takeo.

My training bag is here, as expected since I left in a rush yesterday – I reach for it just as Takeo slams the locker shut. The force behind it was too much as the door hangs open and the hair on the nape of my neck stand up at his outburst. He's usually such a pacifist…

"Are… what –?"

Takeo cuts me off with a glare. "You shouldn't be here." His lips are parted and his breathing is laboured with the effort to stay calm. "You know what's going to happen tonight."

He figured it out, too.

"The Black Foxes are going to attack," he elaborates anyway and brings up his clenched fist to hammer on his chest. "You've endangered everyone here, including me."

He's right, I know that and still, I try to defend myself and pass the blame.

"You didn't have to show up if that's what you're worried about," I open my bag a lot rougher than necessary. My uniform is there and the dragon's eye seems to glare at me, accusing.

"Don't do that," Takeo insists, frustrated. "Don't even _try_ to pull that shit with me."

I swallow at his words.

"Fight with me later," I sling the strap of my bag over my shoulder and head for the door. "I'll get ready for the match elsewhere."

I don't waste time lingering around for a response. Time is ticking and it's now or never. If I don't put myself into action then I might just cave into the pressure and call the entire match off – that would be the selfless thing to do, but I _can't._ We have worked so tirelessly for this day to come. This 'game' had become my livelihood, my saving grace at the lowest point in life… I'm selfish, sure... but after this, it's over. My pro-bending days are done and I'll have no choice but to become who I _don't_ want to be.

"Oof –"

I topple over after walking right into someone and they snag my wrist.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologise to the guy I ran into and stop short at the gold of his eyes.

I've always been envious of Firebender eyes and how they become smouldering flames in the right lighting. To top off his already captivating eyes, he has high cheek bones that rival Roza's, seemingly sculpted to perfection. Jet black hair sits as a mop on his head, the fringe obstructing some of his view but it doesn't seem to bother him.

He dismisses my apology with a shake of his head and waits patiently for me to get my footing before releasing my arm.

"My fault," he chuckles and digs his hands into the pockets of a dark grey trench coat. We're similarly dressed, I note as we both have slouched dark trousers and tight fitted tops. "You would think the Avatar would be more agile," he jokes then nods at my choice of path which is far from where the fans are gathered. "I'm assuming you're undercover?"

"Something like that," I shrug and brush my own hair to cover the sides of my face better. "If you could not say anything –"

"Your secret is safe with me."

I smile slightly, grateful. "Are you here for the match then?"

"Something like that," he echoes me with an amused smirk.

"Well, thanks for catching my fall," I start to walk away, inching past him and the fans gathered to one side, peering out the windowed doors. "Enjoy the game."

"I will."

* * *

With only minutes left before the Championships begin, I search for Meelo in the stands while Kira whispers words of encouragement beside me.

"You would have a better view of the game from the box, Kira," Roza suggests, in a much calmer mood after fixing herself up and having some tea. She over-reacted; I wasn't that late to begin with.

Kira leans away from me to reply, "it's fine. Besides, I'll be the first one to congratulate you when you win."

If Roza was going to respond or not is up for debate as the lights go down and the announcer sucks in a deep breath, ready for the nights event.

"Here we are, Republic City! After a year of hard work, tears and occasional bloodshed from our beloved teams – it's the Championships!"

Kira cheers enthusiastically beside me, she's never been to one of my matches and I can't help but beam at her reaction. She was always busy, buried in books or tutor work to come out.

"The winner of this match," he lowers his voice and pauses, "will be receiving _one thousand yuan!_ "

Cue the cheering and wistful sighs from people who are simply watching and not participating.

"Let's start by introducing last year's champions! To our left, the _Chilling Catgators!_ "

The lift rises with them, one of the only designs that has stayed the same four three consecutive decades. The Chilling Catgators have been our number one aim since the beginning of the season – Roza had a personal vendetta with the Waterbender girl, one she refused to tell me about. Said Waterbender doesn't use the lift to rise onto the arena field, but using a water vortex to show off her skills.

Roza tsk's as we pile onto the lift.

"On our right, we have the new and undefeated, _White Dragons!"_

Our applause is exceptionally high tonight and I suppose my Avatar title is to thank for that, but for the next hour – I'm not the Avatar. I'm an Airbender.

"It has been broadcast out but if any of you lovely citizens missed the memo, our Avatar Akari will be using Airbending for the match."

I expected to face _some_ criticism for the choice, mainly from the opposing team but all I see are smug faces staring back at me and the excited praise around the arena. With the limited time remaining, I search for Meelo and find his box easily, to the left of the announcers.

He gives me thumbs up and I return it, much more at ease.

If Meelo believes I'm ready to use Airbending competitively, then I can do it.

"Get warmed up, teams, the first round starts in two minutes!"

I do as told and stretch beside Roza; following our basic warm up we do before any training session. Takeo stretches his arms out in front of me, blocking my view of the Chilling Catgators.

"What is it now?" I sigh, practicing the Airbending positions for a simple air blast and air shield. I had to give them names once Meelo started training me, it was the only way the damn motions would sink into my head.

"Forget what happened in the locker room for the next hour, Akari," he warns. "If you want us to win, we can't be at odds with each other."

"You should have thought of that beforehand." I stroll into the first zone and raise my arm up, signalling to the announcer that our team is prepared.

The Catgators follow suit and the announcer raises his hand to the bell.

"Ready folks? _Begin!"_

The bell dings and the flames come at me instantly.

Roza steps into my path and redirects the fire to the sender as I scramble to face the Earthbender, a middle aged man that appears quite pleased to be the only one of his element. I feel some longing to reach for the discs but in terms of fairness, discs were removed from my side and replaced with Airbending staffs.

I make a beeline for the staff in my zone, cart wheeling to the side and snatching it up on my way.

One of the simple moves that Meelo made sure I had mastered was air punch and air kick – he informed it was very similar to Firebending.

I punch forward with my right hand, my left palm facing the target as a gust of air surges into the Earthbender's chest, knocking him off his feet and into third zone.

I'm almost positive I can hear Meelo shout his approval.

A disc flies straight into my stomach and I'm forced back a zone.

Profanities rise from the audience as they yell in outrage, upset at the attack from the Earthbender on the far end of the arena. I frown, knowing this fight isn't fair and as much as I try to forget I'm the Avatar, even for an hour, the public won't allow it.

Takeo dives in front of me and brings a solid wall of water up – at some point, he had been forced to the second zone – and the stream of fire that was singing towards me evaporates. He glances over his shoulder, eyes locking with mine. "What are you doing?" He hisses.

"The audience aren't being fair," I explain and rise to my feet with only my pride injured.

"What did I tell you, Akari?" He faces me, keeping a protective wall of water to shield him. "Forget your real life and get your head in the game."

Roza sends off the Earthbender and successfully fends off the remaining two benders.

Knowing he's right, I crouch to get momentum and using an air kick – or, stamp – to the ground. I sail upwards, bringing the staff in an arc above my head and sweep it downwards. Roza and Takeo have enough sense to stay out of line as the Firebender sails through the air and off the edge.

The crowd screams, but it means nothing to me. That thrill I would usually experience is long gone.

Roza ferociously fights with the Waterbender, the only one remaining from the Catgators and I take a step back. I know it's personal between them but… Roza looks as if she'll set fire to the entire arena if it means winning.

Takeo is just as surprised and relaxes from his defensive stance.

We lock eyes when Roza wins the round by doing a spinning kick in the air, four consecutive bursts of flames knocking the Waterbender girl off the edge. She turns, looking as if _she_ had been defeated.

I glance back for Kira's reaction but her attention is diverted to the ceiling. I follow her line of sight and pale.

Lowering from the ceiling are what I assume to be the Black Foxes. They are adorned with masks, predictably a black fox with white eyes. Silence descends upon the arena and I feel Takeo's stare burning a hole into my side.

My breathing quickens as shame and guilt washes over me. It wasn't worth it; this entire match was just _not worth it._ The people weren't rooting for me; they were rooting for the Avatar and I just put them all in danger.

 _Meelo will protect the kids, he's a Master,_ my subconscious reminds me and I know the only person I have to really worry about is my little sister, the non-bender.

At least two dozen Black Foxes land artfully between us and the Catgators, their builds ranging from petite to stocky.

Fear from the crowd is evident. People are crying, some screaming – I hear children begging to go home and I know that the only person who can mediate this situation is the Avatar… unfortunately, _me._

I walk forward, scared to death and stop about ten feet from who appears to be a female.

"Leave," I demand shakily.

She tips her head down, as if considering my request then chuckles. If I were them, I would laugh at me, too.

Kira yelps from behind me and I twist around, alert. She's clutching her chest, surprised and she's not alone. I sag in relief when I notice it's the guy I ran into earlier.

Turning around however was the wrong move.

One of the Foxes had aimed a jet of water for my back and forced me to the ground.

The silence breaks completely as uproar ensues. I hear glass shattering, more screaming and yelling, the announcer relaying all of the action and the distant sound of sirens above the roaring in my ears.

This is no longer a match; there aren't guidelines – now I can fight by _my_ rules.

I twist around, flip up onto my feet and send an air punch towards the nearest Fox. I continue, punch after punch until they fall out of the ring and into the water below.

As the fight continues and my moves become weaker with the energy I exert into every single punch, kick, disc hurl, Meelo comes to the rescue and lands smack in the middle of the chaos using a cocoon of air.

Meelo, with some struggle, manages to subdue four Foxes as Emiyo comes onto the scene, promptly arresting them. The others begin to flee, whether it's from the way they came – the ceiling – or running around the benches, they escape.

" _Just_ when it was getting interesting," an eerily familiar voice mocks.

I turn and to my utter horror, find the guy I ran into earlier holding my sister and Roza in each arm, unconscious. He lets them fall to the ground and I wince upon their bodies making impact.

 _No fucking way._

I don't register that I'm moving until he materialises a dagger made of fire and holds it in warning above Kira's head. "Not so fast, Avatar…" he cautions. "Make one more move and she dies."

Someone grips my upper arms and hauls me back into a hard chest, I twist around to fight them off and pause when Takeo's eyes hold the same level of warning. Cautiously, I look back at _him_ and blink, refusing to believe what I see. "Who are you?" This demand holds a threat behind it, unlike earlier. " _Why_ did you –"

"Curiosity," he interrupts and twirls the dagger of fire with his gloved hand, the finger tips have been singed off. " _Rin,_ leader of the Black Foxes."

I pull against Takeo's hold; a feeling of utter humiliation of being fooled by him almost suffocates me – all I know is I have to get my hands around that damn neck of his.

At my futile struggling, Rin smirks. "Don't hurt yourself, Avatar… that honour is mine."

" _Try it,_ " I hiss and manage to wrench one arm free.

"Akari –" Takeo tries to grab hold of me again but I shake him off, using a burst of air to aid me.

When I'm within reaching distance of Rin, his free hand darts out, fingers pointed and connect with my shoulder. I stagger back at the force.

"Chi blocking," Rin explains as he advances towards me.

I try to use an air punch, try my _hardest_ to summon a disc but my arm refuses to respond and the numbness begins to spread. In this moment I know how much I hate him, how much I _despise_ the way he fooled me and now he touches those closest to me – what gives him the damn _right_ to do such a thing…

"Goodnight, Avatar," he murmurs and hits a point in my chest – and I fade away.

* * *

 _Meet Rin, our antagonist for the story. 3_


	6. Air: VI

_"This is a big reaction to Chi-blocking, don't you think?"_

I know that voice.

" _The first time is always the worst,"_ I know that one, too. _"Her condition won't improve until the weekend."_

There's lull in the conversation and I ache to respond, to tell the two people I'm fine and go home… but my body won't allow it; sound refuses to escape, my hands fight back against the longing to reach out.

* * *

" _Did they catch him yet?_ "

" _Rin is long gone. He escaped with Minae and the other Foxes._ " That was news to me. " _We still have four of them under surveillance. I've convinced Juniper and Emiyo to wait for the time being before conducting an interrogation, but they're losing patience._ "

" _We all are._ "

" _Go home, Takeo. You need some sleep._ "

 _Takeo,_ if I were able to, I would cry. He hasn't given up on me, regardless of our fight at the arena. _He's here._

" _You haven't been to the island in three days, Meelo. I'm staying here with you until she opens her eyes._ "

Now I want to cry out of frustration. I want to scream, shout that I'm _ok_ and I can _hear_ them.

" _I have a duty as her mentor. She will still be here when you return. Should she wake while you are gone, I will send Shen for you."_

* * *

" _The Championships have been called off until further notice,"_ Takeo's voice drifts to me. " _She won't be happy about that._ "

I'm definitely not. Under the circumstances, I won't be able to show up to any events from now on. The Black Foxes have made it quite clear that they're sole purpose is… well, _I don't know,_ me? I was too caught up in the moment to question Rin about his motives and let myself get so angry that I'm now unconscious in a hospital room listening to the people I care about most question whether I will ever wake up.

" _Her biggest concern is getting up,_ " I hear Roza snap from my side. She's been at the hospital quite often since the Championships. " _What the hell is she waiting for?_ "

" _Roza…_ " Kira's hand tightens around mine and I can just imagine her face twisted in pain.

The door slams, ending any further conversation.

"Sis," Kira speaks quietly, now alone in the room. "You know Roza tried to save me? She went to the locker room where h-he... well, you know the rest."

* * *

When my eyes finally open, I'm blinded by the extremely white walls and bright ceiling light. I wince and sit up, hand cupped over my forehead to block out the glow.

Flowers – Fire Lilies – are on the bedside table and I reach out to touch the petals. They must be from Liling. There are countless cards, a newspaper that I imagine Juniper left and an open duffel bag full of men's clothes.

I stand from the bed and take the newspaper from the dresser.

 _ **AVATAR DEFEATED**_

 _ **On the night of Republic City's infamous pro-bending Championships, the Avatar's team 'White Dragons' faced off against their biggest competitors, 'Chilling Catgators'. However, the most chilling moment of the night was the appearance of the Black Foxes and how easily our Avatar was defeated.**_

 _ **Akari had shown quite a lot of experience with Airbending in the month of training at Air Temple Island, but it wasn't enough for the Foxes.**_

 _ **We have anticipated the Avatar's return for decades, doesn't it feel as if we are still waiting?**_

I fold the newspaper and chuck it into the waste bin.

The door clicks open and I turn, hoping it's someone other than a doctor that will tell me what I already know – ' _possible stress and depression'_ – which was entirely untrue. I was far from depressed; I'm fired up and eager for revenge.

Takeo's eyes fall on me and he pauses in the doorway with his hand on the knob. _He's still here._

Abandoning the door, Takeo strides around the bed until I'm within reach; he pulls me into his arms, crushing me to his chest with his hand secured behind my head, fingers threading into my hair.

We've hugged numerous times before on almost every occasion you could think of – but this is different.

My hands grip his coat around his waist as his breath tickles the fringe on my forehead.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Takeo reluctantly pulls away, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Why do you insist on facing trouble head first?"

Normally, I would scowl and defend myself but I don't feel the need. All I want is for him to hold me a little longer.

"I… thought I wasn't going to wake up," my shoulders sag. "I didn't want our last conversation to be a fight."

His arms come around me and I rest my head against his chest, listening to the way his heart beats faster every second we stand here like this.

"I owe you an apology," I mumble into his chest. "You were right; I never should have gone to the Championships. I put everyone in danger…" I don't remember seeing any death count on the newspaper which I was eternally grateful for, but that might not be the case next time. "Heh, I owe _Republic City_ an apology."

It was a hard stab at my pride, though I know when I'm wrong and I have been all along. I was so desperate to return to my normal life that I risked the lives of thousands to let myself live out a pipe dream.

"You owe me nothing. I shouldn't have attacked you the way I did… You have no idea how tormented I've been this past week."

I've been out for a week?

Reluctantly, I let him go and he steers me to the bed, sitting me down carefully. I want to snap that I'm not some porcelain doll but the look in his eyes silences me. While I've been unconscious for the week, _he_ has been awake and watching me in a comatose state – if the roles were reversed, I would have lost my damn mind, too.

* * *

"After this you are to head directly to the Station and report to Emiyo," Meelo informs me while I hastily sign my discharge papers.

I had to stay an extra night after I woke up for the doctors to check vitals and any long term effects from the chi blocking, but I have the suspicion that it was my attitude that cleared me to leave.

"Did she and Juniper go through with the interrogation?"

The Metalbending Force had captured four of the Black Foxes the night of the Championships and I overheard Meelo tell Takeo that Emiyo was holding off the interrogation until I woke up. From what else I heard though was that they were losing patience waiting around, as was I.

Meelo shakes his head ' _no'_ and we walk away from the counter. Through the windows that replace the walls, I spot Shen waiting for us by the satomobile and feel a great deal of comfort that he looks well after the attack.

"Shen, you look well," I voice my thoughts, barely containing my relieved smile.

"Can't say the same 'bout you."

I punch his arm and climb into the back seat.

We pull away from the curb and Shen drives us straight to the station. It becomes very apparent on the way that Republic City has heard news of my leaving and is crowding the pathways to get a look at me. Is this what Korra had to face on a daily basis?

The moment I walk into the station, Emiyo swarms me.

"The interrogation must start _now_ and not a second later." Her grip on my upper is unrelenting as she drags me to the very room she kept me in.

There are two Foxes on each side of the table, their gaze fixed on the surface that reflects their pensive faces, masks having been removed.

Two of them don't seem much older than me; another is clearly around twelve, maybe thirteen with the oldest bordering around Meelo's age. What the hell did I do to deserve for them to hate me so much?

"Your wish, our command," Emiyo quips to the Foxes and busies herself with flicking through the files in her hands and I'm reminded of how she was when _I_ was interrogated. "The Avatar is here, just like you all wanted."

I glance at her, fearful that this was some sort of ruse that she was in on – or not – then slowly to the Foxes that now divert their attention on me. I catch my expression through the eyes of the young boy, reflecting exactly how upset and scared I really am.

Separate people can convey the exact same emotion and expression it seems as the Foxes regard me curiously.

The moment is shattered when Emiyo slaps the files in front of each Fox in turn – "Eron," she starts with the child. "Eleven, Waterbender – _no other information available._ " Next is the girl that appears to be my age. "Aamori, nineteen, Firebender – _no other information available._ " The files say the exact same for the remaining Foxes and Emiyo seems to be at the end of her line, ready to cross and jump into the unknown.

"Care to explain why _each_ and _every_ one of your files offers no insight whatsoever?" Emiyo paces around the table and motions to me on the opposite end to grab one of the stacked chairs; I'm too wrapped up into the interrogation to argue and walk away stoically to fetch one. "Files tend to be leverage for you in court," she continues, jabbing a finger onto the old man's file. "You know, a way to get the jury to _feel_ and _understand_ your decision to become criminals."

Is that why Emiyo grilled me the way she did, to get me to open up and make her _feel_ something for me? I carry the chair as I mull the thought over, that perhaps she wanted me to make her sympathetic and forgive me for being a shit person and an even shittier Avatar.

Once I set it down, Emiyo nods for me to sit and I do without question or hesitation.

"Your first order of business on the force," she's speaking to me now and I lace my fingers together, nervous as I already know what she's about to ask of me. "Get the truth."

The tension in the room is unsettling as Emiyo leaves me to it, alone. I want the world to open up and swallow me whole – but my curiosity is at an all-time high. These people killed an innocent, ambushed my interview and _ruined_ the Championships because of me. It had become personal long ago.

Eron is on my left so I reach for his file, feeling he would be the least likely to stab my hand with a concealed fork.

"When I was interrogated, she had about four pages of my misdoings," I inform them distractedly, looking over the one page file that displayed his picture, name, age and element. "You definitely got off easy, you know, for murderers."

"We aren't murderers," Aamori snaps. " _You_ are. That blood is on your hands."

And don't I know it.

"Why?" I drop Eron's folder which doesn't even land loudly enough to emphasize my demand. " _Why_ is that murder on my hands? What did I do for your little cult to target me like this?"

The earlier fire in her eyes dies out as the man opposite cautions her gently. She turns away, opting to stare at her reflection on the table instead.

I decide on a different approach and use my finger to trace the symbols of the elements on the table. "Why _Foxes_? What's so special about that animal?"

"Huli jing was taken," Eron jests, his words seeping with hatred.

The older man whose name happened to be Roku after a past Avatar speaks up, eyes hard and expression kind. "Huli jing – mostly known as Kitsune – are a mythical creature resembling a fox with magical abilities – sometimes known as _Guardians_."

"Guardians of what?"

He doesn't respond, only stares me in the eyes so intensely that I'm not sure how to break away.

"So, this is what I've gathered," my chair scrapes back as I stand, clutching onto the table edge to control my rising temper. "You'll continue to kill people, show up at my events and cause mass chaos _but_ you won't say why…" I chuckle. "You guys must be the most cowardly bunch of them all." I fling Eron's file across the table, knocking the others' onto the floor and take my leave before I shove one of their faces into the wall.

Emiyo waits outside, arms crossed.

"They're not saying anything."

She looks disappointed that my efforts were wasted and nods down the hall to a separate interrogation room.

"Juniper dropped by and wants to speak to you privately."

 _Lovely,_ just what today needs.

"Explain this," she says upon my entrance, her stance similar to Emiyo's; arms crossed and face pensive. There's a single photograph on the table and I inch towards it, scared of what it might be. _Why,_ I don't know, but my stomach refuses to settle.

When I see it, I want to rip it to shreds.

It's _me_ and Rin photographed together at the arena, when we first met.

"What of it?"

"You owe me an explanation for _why_ you're smiling with the very person that knocked you, your sister and friend unconscious. The _leader_ of a rebel group, one that murders –"

"I didn't know who he was at the time, Juniper," I growl, quick to defend myself as yet again this woman sees the worst in me. "I literally bumped into him on my way to change into uniform and he wasn't who he pretended to be…" I trail off because he never _told_ me who he was, or why he was there. Rin hadn't lied to me at all.

Juniper doesn't believe me and I can see it plain on her face.

I shake my head, at a loss. The thought of being back in that hospital bed, unconscious doesn't sound all too bad.

* * *

The scenery of my dream changes drastically and I'm standing on the stone pillars.

My heart leaps into my throat and I look around frantically for whom I believe to be Kilani – and she's staring right at me from the opposite pillar. I blink rapidly, making sure she's _really_ here and my own mind isn't playing an awful trick on me.

"Kilani?" I try and cross my fingers that it's her.

She smiles and disappears, leaving behind a Fire Lily in her place.


	7. Air: VII

" _Weave_ through the motion, forcing it will get you nowhere," Meelo councils as I pretend to spar with an invisible partner, stepping here, stepping there, seeking the agility that Meelo promised was reachable with proper training.

So far, I doubt his methods.

I try again, arms up and fingers pointing skyward. Po and Lin were manipulating a leaf around my ankles that I mustn't touch – _without looking._ I feel the brush of its texture on my bare shin and Lin hollers, "ooh, that was me! I did it!"

"No, it was _me._ " Po argues.

" _Again –_ "

"Akari, you have a visitor," Aoki interrupts, bowing in apology to Meelo.

Takeo comes up the cobblestone stairs from behind her, looking equally apologetic for ending the training session early. I, however, couldn't be more grateful for the distraction.

"Sorry, Meelo," Takeo grins and nods to me, "Could I steal her away for the day?"

Hope engulfs me. To take a break from training and the island or for some other unknown reason… I'm not sure.

My mentor doesn't seem all too pleased but he takes one look into my hopeful eyes and concedes with a nod. "Have her back by dinner, please."

Since the Championships, Meelo has become much stricter on my freedom. Not that I minded with how the Black Foxes show up wherever I seem to be and put everyone around me in danger. On this island and training was exactly where I needed to be until I was fit enough to face the Foxes dead on with a chance of a win.

It might be risky, but I miss the city and spending some time with Takeo was much needed after forcing myself into solitude.

* * *

When he tells me we're going to Avatar Aang's statue, I don't question it. I would go anywhere with him at this stage as long as it's away from the Island _._ Though as he drives the speedboat up onto the shore, helps me out and we track across the sand and up the cobblestone path, I'm conflicted.

I feel unwanted – perhaps because I'm such a shit example of an Avatar and Roku himself is judging me.

"Odd choice for a date," I comment as we enter the statues interior. Inside is marbled perfection, something only an experienced Earthbender could create. My mind drifts to the symbol in the courtyard of the Council that Meelo had shown to me and I backtrack. Could this amazing structure been created from pure admiration and hard work?

Takeo nods around the spacious room. "I didn't know this was a date."

"You offend me," I tease and face him, walking backwards and further into the statue.

He chuckles and follows me inside, his eyes darting around. "The reason I brought you here was to spawn some type of epiphany. Care to humour me?"

I've got nothing better to do so I gesture with my hand for him to give it a shot.

"Do you know much about Avatar Aang?"

"Not much. Kira rattled on about him for hours but I learned long ago how to block out her rants." Somewhere around the sixteenth Avatar, I checked out.

Takeo points upwards, to the ceiling. "He was missing for a hundred years, preserved in an iceberg of his own creation." He raises a brow at me, "don't let what that reporter said get to you – about being a _fake_ Avatar, I mean."

Aang may have been missing for a century, but he was _born_ as the cycle demanded. Why was I chosen so late? I frown in realisation – had there been an Avatar whom died before getting the chance to live? Could they have died at the hands of the Black Foxes?

"Your plan worked," I stalk out of the statue. "I had the epiphany."

Takeo is hot on my heels, jogging to keep up with my brisk pace. "We have one more stop; do you have more time to spare?"

Next is Korra's statue and I quirk a brow at him. "I'm seeing a trend," I mumble as he helps me out of the speedboat.

"Korra wasn't the best Avatar this world has ever seen," Takeo tells me as he leads me up the steps. "She ran for a time when she was defeated. Did the world give up on her?" He looks at me, "Nope. No matter how bad you think you are at this, and no matter _how_ many times the public threaten to give up on you, there will always be supporters."

I'm sure there will be. Kira will always have my back, even if I mess up in the worst way. I don't know if I can say the same about Takeo, Roza or even Meelo. It's been only two months; there was plenty of room for error with the rest of my life ahead of me.

We enter the statue and stop short. People spread out all over the statues interior turn to acknowledge us.

 _Homeless people,_ my subconscious informs me and my heart breaks as I see a group of children stop playing with their pebbles.

The woman closest – _pregnant –_ smiles kindly at us, "are you looking for a place to stay, too?"

My hand reaches out to hold Takeo's, _these poor people._

"No," I speak up, voice shaky with emotion. "We were sightseeing." It becomes abundantly clear that these people don't know I'm the Avatar and I'm not the slightest bit upset by that.

"'Ain't you the Avatar?" A sickly man crouched at the entrance blows my cover. "I seen your face all ova the City."

"Uh, yeah."

"It's an honour," the woman bows. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

I don't want to be rude and ask if they have enough to go around, but I feel it might be worse to not accept their meal so I nod,

The woman I find out is named Yuna and I quickly warm up to her, accepting her affectionate touches on my shoulder and warm smiles. The sickly man from before, Suho is their resident time-bomb, but they care for him as much as a family would. He entertains the group with many stories having travelled his whole life, blowing all his money on the journey and doesn't regret it _one bit._

"Can you tell the story of the Fire Spirit again, Uncle Suho?" One of the children requests. The other kids rejoice at the idea and swarm around him where we all sit by a fire, keeping our hands warm and eating out of cans.

"Aye," he agrees and points to me and Takeo. "You two wanna 'ear it?"

Takeo grins, rubbing his hands together. "I would love to, Suho."

I agree silently and feed Takeo some beans from the fork and can we share.

"The Fire Spirit, lovely woman she was, journeyed across the many mountains of the Earth Kingdom, into the watery graves of ta Water Tribes, soared the skies that surround ta Air Temples and scorched the ground of the Fire Nation." Suho begins, using his hands to help tell his story. The way he speaks so easily makes it apparent that this is a tale he has told many of times.

"She faced many a-trials, both spiritual and physical during 'er time here on Earth." He gets a weird smile on his face. "With only two friends by 'er side, she was able to overcome all of 'em. Until –"

The children start to frown, already knowing this part of the story.

"Ta Fire Spirit destroyed 'erself. With all she lost on the way of 'er journey, it became too much and she put an end to it."

I stare down at the empty can in my hands. She put an end to it… like, killing herself?

"No," he states. Had I said that aloud? "She let the monster inside 'er take full control."

One of the kids pulls at Suho's pants. "What did her friends call her?"

"She goes by many a-names," Suho pats the kids' hand off his leg. "Such as Fire Spirit, the Lily, the Forgotten Avatar –"

The can in my hands slips and clatters onto the ground, directing all attention away from Suho to where I sit, frozen. _Forgotten Avatar,_ he's talking about Kilani, I'm sure of it. Suho regards me knowingly, as if he intentionally left this bit for the end and I meet his gaze, my insides shrivelling up to form a giant knot, one that has been growing for weeks.

* * *

We leave the statue shortly after playing some Pai Sho with the kids that use pebbles as their pieces and make our way back to the City, the moon beginning to rise on the horizon. The silence stretches on when we arrive and walk, side by side, down the streets and thanks to my hood, undiscovered.

"Want to tell me what that was back there?" Takeo breaks the tension, referring to my reaction to Suho's story.

"He was talking about Kilani, the one Kira told you about."

He stops walking and keeps his gaze focused elsewhere, in deep thought as I rest against a lamp post, waiting patiently for him to put the pieces together.

The whole mystery surrounding Kilani and why _she's_ the past Avatar I'm contacting has become a great deal of stress. When I wasn't dwelling on Juniper's lack of faith in me, or my Airbending training, _or_ the Black Foxes – I was thinking about Kilani into the dead of night. Of all the Avatar's I should be contacting, it should be Korra. _Where the hell is she?_

"This makes no sense," Takeo finally says, as confused as he was five minutes ago.

I'm nodding my head because, _yes_ , it's extremely confusing. Nothing about this situation makes any sense at all.

The already there frown indented in his eyebrows deepen.

"It's almost time for dinner," translation: _It's almost time to take you home._

The corner of my mouth tilts upwards. "Do you have to look so disappointed? I thought this wasn't a date."

His stance relaxes as he steps forward, cornering me against the lamp post. "Does it have to be a date for me to miss you?"

"You're sending mixed signals, Takeo," I caution and wonder when our relationship became like this. Just when did his presence make my heart beat a little faster?

"I hate to ruin the moment…"

My body tenses.

"But I have some important business to discuss with the Avatar."

There's no need to turn around to know that _that_ raspy voice belongs to Rin, but I do, just to make sure that this isn't some hallucination or a sick joke. And it's completely and utterly real as he stands a safe distance away, alone; cloaked in the shadows with the same trench coat from the night we met.

Takeo's hands grip my wrists. The same anger, the same resentment that has been building up is there, but now a slight hum as I know this may be my only chance for answers and I won't get them by blindly attacking Rin – even though I want to, with every bone screaming inside of me to wrap my hands around his neck.

"Then start talking," I walk forward, just a bit, to put myself in front of Takeo.

" _Alone,"_ he clarifies, not once focusing his attention on Takeo.

Call me an idiot – actually, you could call me a lot of things for deciding this – but I agree and press my palms into Takeo's abdomen, pushing him away lightly. If Takeo were to get hurt for _any_ reason, it will be because of me. He _has_ to get away from Rin, even if I think he can take care of himself – which is exactly what Takeo starts to yell at me about.

"You can't be serious," he hisses, pinning my palms with his large hands to his stomach, preventing my movements. "I will not leave _you_ alone with _him._ "

"Go to the Council," I turn my back to Rin slightly. "Find Jinora or even Juniper, just find _someone._ " Rin doesn't oppose; he mustn't expect this talk to go on for long. I twist my hands out of Takeo's and gently push him back. "Go."

The confliction is displayed clear on his face and in the way his hands hold mine, I know this is hard for him to decide. Then he releases me, putting his personal feelings aside and running off, towards the Council.

"Alright," somehow I find the strength to speak, to not falter my words with repressed anger. "What do we have to discuss?"

His clenched hands relax, fingers twitching every so often as he closes the distance; and stops only when I hold a hand up in warning. That's close enough. A smirk easily comes to his face, noting the fear as my hand trembles in the air. The gold in his eyes glint under the glow of the lamp post, as if he's relishing in how nervous I really am. _Jackass._

"What do you _want_?" I snap. He's stalling and if this is to buy time for back up to arrive, then I won't give him another chance to 'discuss' any matters with me.

"What do I want?" He echoes and glances skyward, as if genuinely considering this. "I want a lot of things… however, what I _must_ do is take you to my father."

"Father?"

His eyes slide down to mine, chin still tilted upwards, smirk _still_ on his face.

"You said _you_ were the leader…"

"Leader, yes, I control the Black Foxes. I am working on behalf of my father, however."

What father would let their child become a criminal? _The kind that wants to destroy the world's only hope,_ my subconscious hisses. _The kind that cares only for themselves, to fulfil their own desires without a thought for others involved._

"Does your _father_ always get you to run his errands?" I say, sardonic. "Or does he have other dogs for that?"

The insult sails straight for the target and marks a bullseye as Rin's expression of derision drops, replaced with a strong loathing; for me or his father is hard to tell, though I have a good feeling who he'll take it out on.

"Tough words coming from someone so weak," he barks and his usual temperament has shattered, the wall knocked down to reveal the room that holds only truth and not smart remarks, hidden behind a mocking smile.

"Weak," I huff a short, disbelieving laugh. " _Weak_ is murdering an innocent in place of _me._ " _Jeong Beu-Fu,_ the person's name that is forever scratched into my bedroom wall, a reminder of what this group of cowards has done. "Take your shot, Rin," I raise my arms up, giving him a good opportunity to strike and end my reign as the Avatar. "Get it over with."

I expected him to take the chance, or maybe capture me, call on his allies and end me in some giant spectacle for the people going about their night – I _did not_ expect for Rin to shoot me a look of pure disgust and turn away, just slightly to show me his side. A long, thin scar runs down the side of his neck just behind his ear and disappearing into his coat.

 _What is that from?_

"You're an idiot."

"Guess we have that in common."

He throws me a glare and redirects his attention to Air Temple Island, staring off and I watch him, deciding that this is my only chance to escape without a possible fight and property damage; Juniper would be _pissed_ if I allowed that to happen.

The moment I take one step, preparing myself to make a run for it, Rin halts me with his words – "Don't even think about it."

I ignore him and book it, running as fast as my feet will carry me through the City, elbowing my way from people just walking home or perhaps going to dinner with a friend. Everything around me moves as a blur, only my destination – the Station – is bright and clear in my eyes. When I make a left, only two blocks away, I'm snatched around the waist and thrown into a nearby alley.

Rin towers over me, the moon is the only source of light but I can see the fiery gold of his eyes burn holes into me. His fists engulf into flames, knuckles coated in embers that lick towards the sky, some flying out at me, eager to burn and make its mark.

"Just let me _go._ " I implore. The concrete was not smoothed as well as it should be as dents of upraised gravel bite into my palms. Beads of blood begin to form and I curse myself for not wearing gloves.

"You know I can't do that."

There was never a discussion, just a few taunts and threats; maybe he _was_ making time for the other Foxes to show up. I jump to my feet, knowing my fate if I linger here any longer and decide the best way to make it out of here is –

"Don't even think about it," Rin cuts off my train of thought, the fire around his hands flare up in warning.

"Why are you doing this?" If I can make him mad again, long enough to distract him, I could run around him and back out into the streets. "Is your father so lazy that he cannot settle his own vendetta without manipulating his son?"

The fire around his left hand extinguishes as he lunges forward, shoving me back into the wall hard and the last thing I see before squeezing my eyes shut in fear is his right fist flying towards my face. A small scream escapes from my throat on instinct and I whip my head to the side, hoping to dodge the attack.

I _do._ His fist is pressed into the brick wall a few centimetres from where my head should have been. The flames around his fist have gone out and all that's left are small cracks flourishing from around his fist, just like a flower blooming in the first week of spring.

I shove him back, two times, _three,_ and he just takes it – like he accepts it. Now, I'm just slamming my fists against his chest, annoyed at him, the Foxes, his father, Juniper, _everyone._

My eyes fall behind him, just over his head where I can make out the Council from this distance…

"Don't," Rin demands, implacable. "I won't miss next time."

"Is that what it was?" In retrospect, maybe I moved my head _just_ enough to avoid a pretty nasty scarring on my face, but I saw where his fist landed and there was no way, just no way, that he was aiming for me. Who could miss from that close a distance? "I think you had second thoughts –"

He barks a laugh, cutting me off. "You think I didn't want to hurt you? Believe me, I _do."_

And like the hero from novels, the angel from the picture book, I hear the sirens and I know Takeo has come through and found help. A shaky breath of relief escapes through my parted lips, I got lucky this time and I best enjoy the moment while it lasts. Rin seems less than phased, more disappointed than anything else I could have expected.

"Go," I find myself saying. "They'll arrest you if they find you with me."

His brows tip forward, as confused as I am. _You idiot,_ my subconscious chastises, sounding an awful lot like Roza. _Stop trying to see the best in everyone. You'll only get hurt in the process._

Rin doesn't waste time and hoists himself up the fire escape and out of harm's way, just as Emiyo rounds the corner, towing a furious Juniper and worried Meelo.

* * *

 _ **Trich: I am really curious what this Kilani has to do with all of this**_

 _ **More to come on her soon! Thanks for reading and taking the time to review, I appreciate it.**_


	8. Air: VIII

"What happened?"

I wish I had an answer to give. I _want_ to tell them that he – Rin – escaped when my guard was down, that I panicked and could not stop him in time. The truth is far worse and still confusing, even to me. How can I admit that I let him – no, that I _told_ him to go?

"Akari, tell them," Meelo requests, the only person sitting beside me on _my_ side of the table in the interrogation room of the station that I am all too familiar with. "Emiyo needs your statement to move forward."

Emiyo and Juniper are across from me, not seated and highly agitated. They could be sisters in all honesty, _twins_ if Juniper would lose the trashy bun. And since forcing me into a satomobile, driving me to the station and dragging me into this damn room, they have both asked the same question over and over and _over._

"What happened?"

"Takeo took me out to the Avatar statues," I begin, not meeting their eyes as I recount the day. "We had lunch – in Aang's statue," I lie immediately. If the homeless people are found out, they will be forced to move and live on the streets, again. "Then we went back to the city and walked around a bit before he would take me to the Island… Rin showed up, demanding that we discuss matters."

The promise I made to myself to get answers became a game of carefully concealed threats and taunts that led to violence and more confusion.

"I told Takeo to get help, which he did," I let my eyes meet Emiyo's and shift back down to the table, my reflection staring back at me with wide eyes and thinned lips. "I ran at my first opportunity. He followed, cornered me into an alley and… I heard the sirens. He got away when I had my back turned." _There,_ I lied, no going back now.

There is no other witness to testify on my behalf other than Rin and I'm more than positive he will be harder to subdue and less willing to describe his motives.

"Is that all?" Emiyo presses, doubtful.

"Yes."

"No. There is something you're not saying," Juniper interjects, slamming her hand down on the table and she casts a shadow as she looms forward. "You know more about this Rin than you're letting on."

Meelo's hand falls on my back hunched over in exhaustion. The station was a quick drive from where I stood in the alley, in shock at my own actions but I have been in this holding room for two hours, long past dinner and near the time where I would be in bed or with Kira.

"I know what you think," the only way out of this room and back to the Island is to for once, try to see eye to eye with Juniper. "Rin and I are not working together. He's working for his father." I hadn't planned on telling her or anyone but Kira that small piece of information. It was my only leverage, however, to convince these people I'm on _their_ side.

The women share a significant look and Emiyo sweeps out of the room, an officer following her shadow. Juniper relaxes in her stance, shoulders falling as she drops not so gracefully onto the chair, her earlier air of indignant refusal to let me off the hook evaporated.

Meelo even straightens up in his chair, the comforting hand on my back removing to lace his fingers together and rest his bunched up hands on the table.

"What is it?" I'm taken aback by everyone's sudden change of attitude.

"If he's working under someone else's tutelage, especially his father's, then you will not be allowed to leave the Island until this is sorted."

"Is that a fucking joke?"

Juniper scowls, "The Black Foxes have just become a bigger threat – once thought to be orchestrated by a _kid_ has now expanded. We have no idea who his father is or what he is capable of. Your safety is of the utmost importance."

"He can't be much if he's sending people out to do his dirty work," I argue back because my last thread holding me to the City, my _home_ , is threatening to snap.

Meelo offers no words of help, no escape, unlike the last time we were in this room together. He only has a pensive glare that bores holes into the table and sits rigid.

"Shinra can increase the number of her guards," he finally speaks up, nodding slightly at his own suggestion. "He has been looking for a reason to seek out new, young people that may become a part of the White Lotus and add to the Avatars' protection."

 _He's talking about me like I'm not here._

"Would you need somewhere to hold these 'auditions'? Emiyo might be willing to lend you the station, but that's a big _might._ "

"I am unsure of where Shinra usually holds these meetings. We will have to put the word out, gather as much talent as possible."

Juniper rises from the chair, no longer with an air of defeat and trepidation, but her usual superior ' _I'm better than you'_ attitude is fixed in place. "Take the Avatar home, I will begin preparations. Have Shinra come to the Council when he is ready."

* * *

Kira twists around in bed as the sound of the door pushes open and her sister, _her_ Avatar, pads into the room as quietly as possible. Akari curses, a sound followed by a stack of books clattering to the hardwood floor. She finally looks at her and Kira smiles, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Rough day?"

Akari, holding onto her foot with both hands, straightens and seems more relaxed than Kira has seen her in the recent weeks. "You have no idea," Akari breathes into the dark, the chill in the room showcasing her puff of air.

She pulls the covers back and Akari gratefully slips into the bed beside her, immediately stealing Kira's extra pillow to have two. _Thief,_ Kira shoves her arm under her lone pillow and faces her sister.

"Want to talk about it?"

Akari's mouth opens, an explanation of the days' events ready – but shakes her head, purses her lips and reaches out a hand to brush Kira's fringe from her eyes. "No… I think I just need some company tonight."

Answering with a yawn, Kira closes her eyes and nestles further into the bed, concentrating on how _safe_ she feels when her sister is here. Just like those many nights in the woods, sleeping on streets, and abandoned huts – Akari was the protector, something their parents should have been. Even as happy as Kira was to be on this island, sometimes knowing that her sister was just across the hall wasn't enough.

"Do you think dad is still alive?"

The fingers in her hair stills and Kira opens one eye to see Akari has shut both of hers, brows knitted in thought – maybe anger, you could never tell with her. The subject of their parents was a constant sore subject and long ago Kira figured out that it pained Akari more than it hurt her. She was young, unaware of how bad it really was whereas Akari had to grow up fast and pick up the slack. And Kira fought her for a _long_ time.

' _Dad is a different story',_ Kira had once argued with her sister on a particular cloudy night, far away from Ba Sing Se and its horrid memories. ' _You said it yourself, she's a loose cannon. Maybe he got sick of it and left.'_

' _Then why didn't he take us with him?'_ Akari had broken composure and yelled, louder than she ever has at her before. ' _They are as bad as each other. Now, stop thinking about them and help me with the clothes. Aunt Ming wants these inside before the rain falls too hard.'_

Aunt Ming had housed them for the longest time and it hurt to leave, to abandon someone that genuinely cared. Maybe they could visit one day… now that Akari is the Avatar and they're no longer on the run.

"If I said 'yes' would you feel better?"

Kira frowns. "'Kari, I know you're upset about it but –"

"But _nothing,_ " Akari is looking – well, _glaring_ – at her now. "He left us. With _her,_ why should we wonder if he's alive when he clearly doesn't give a shit whether we are or not?"

Kira was persistent, and maybe that's what led to Akari not bothering to console her and assure her that everything is fine, that all the bad people would never hurt them again. Even if it was a lie, that was what helped get Kira through the long nights of sobbing and nightmares. _She stopped caring once we were in the City and away from the danger._

Kira sighs, dropping the subject and turning over in bed to face the wall. _Being the Avatar isn't helping in getting my sister back._

* * *

I stare at the newspaper. This time it's not some obscure headline, not an article on how shit I am, but the date. _May 2_ _nd_ _._

"It's my eighteenth birthday on the 5th."

Meelo looks up from the dining table as Liling claps her hands together joyfully. Po and Lin each seize my arms.

"You'll be eighteen? Oh, _dear,_ why did you not say anything sooner?"

It hadn't even occurred to me, really. Time had been flying as of late that simple, but meaningful things such as my _birthday_ had never crossed my mind amongst the responsibilities, the death threats and of course, accusations by my own people.

"We have to celebrate," Liling says matter-of-factly, looking to Meelo for backup.

"Planning an event might not be the best thing this time around, hon…" Meelo echoes my thoughts. If we celebrate my birthday, I know exactly who will crash the party and ruin everything, _again._ There's no point in wasting the effort and putting people at risk.

* * *

"We have no choice," Juniper informs me later in the day at City Council. "The world can get a hold of your records whenever they please. Just your details such as birthday, full name, where you were born, nothing about your criminal record." For once, it doesn't sound as if she's mocking me.

"The City thinks the worst of you, already," she continues, pacing away from the head table where Jinora, Meelo and a young woman representing the Waterbenders who I come to find out is Korra's daughter. All I knew about her was that she was adopted and that her name was Senna. I wasn't exactly sure what she does or _did_ to earn the spot she has.

" _If_ they found out that you skipped out on the opportunity to become closer, attempt to mend bridges by throwing a party, then you may just lose their support completely."

Senna holds a hand up, halting Juniper's rant. "Akari, there is a bigger issue than the Black Foxes showing up." I must look doubtful as she edges around the table to place her hand on my back. "They set out a bounty on the man they killed," _Jeong Beu-Fu,_ "and if the City begins to doubt that you _can_ be our hope, then people might just start attempting to collect that money."

Honestly, what happened to _'you will not be allowed to leave the Island until this is sorted'?_

* * *

' _Remember to smile, don't look down too much,_ connect _with the viewers as much as you can.'_

In the midst of preparing my birthday event – which I was still reluctant about – Juniper had set up an impromptu screening broadcast where I will announce the event for everyone to hear.

The camera focuses on my face that has been dusted with powder by a frantic Juniper.

"Republic City," I start, unsure and look for Jinora behind the camera for guidance. She nods, urging me on. "This may be a little… late, but I have an announcement."

* * *

Kira frowns at the screen in the pro-bending arena's training room as her sister announces her birthday event at their home. She holds no anger for her sister since Juniper more than likely forced her into it.

Roza sits beside her, out of breath from the workout she had just endured. "A _party_? And the whole City is invited? I wonder how they got Akari to agree to that." She scoffs, reaching across Kira for her sweat towel.

"Y-yeah," Kira stumbles over her words and slides away, putting a bit of distance between them. "Akari must hate this. She was always excited for her birthday, but these days she's lost her passion for… everything."

Since the Championships, Kira has not heard Akari utter a word about pro-bending or wishing to return for practice. She could tell that Roza was getting a little anxiety about the possibility of their team falling apart, so she spent most of her days here, just to give Roza some company and get her out of her head.

At her words, Roza deflates – something that happens very rarely and Kira is now glimpsing her first look at a defeated, serious Roza.

"I know," Roza's head hangs, blonde tendrils of hair obscuring her face. "I _know."_ And Kira realises that Roza understands that the likeliness of Akari returning to the team is slim.

"Can I ask you something?" Kira attempts to change the subject. "It is kind of a big thing to ask for but… I can't stop thinking about that night," by the look of Roza's face, it must be obvious that Kira is speaking of them _both_ being knocked out by Rin. "Would you teach me some self-defence? I'm not a bender and the most I can work with is a pocket knife."

Akari had gone to great lengths to retrieve them both a weapon while on the run; a pocket knife with an etching of the Earthbender symbol on the handle. Kira had been the one to take after their mother, a non-bender which left her extremely vulnerable in the world of benders and Black Foxes, especially where her sister is concerned.

"I don't want something like that to happen again."

Her plea tumbles out in a rush of words and Kira watches Roza carefully as the bender looks away, seeming troubled by the mere thought. She wrings her towel in her hands a few times; Kira suspects it must be a nervous habit. Or something she does when coming up with an excuse…

"I don't want to face the wrath of Akari for teaching her little sister how to take care of herself. That's _her_ job, y'know?" Roza meets her eyes, her teeth showing beneath her curled lip. "Get her permission and I'll show you how to protect yourself."

Kira takes a relieved breath, _that's more than I could have asked for._ She turns her attention back to the screen where her older sister is bowing at the cameras, bearing a satisfied smile of her own.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and I have a few questions!**_

 _ **1\. Do you prefer longer chapters like the first two, or shorter ones such as this?**_

 _ **2\. Do you mind the switching POV to Kira? I won't be focusing on her so heavily as I did this chapter, but when the moment calls for it, do you mind? ^_^ I promise, her story is important and deserves to be told better through her own POV rather than from the mouths of others.**_

 **Review Responses**

 _jamc509 -_ _ **Thank you, again for your wonderful review. I already privately messaged you for a more appreciative response but I really want you to know how meaningful it is to me! 3**_

 _Trich_ \- _**I hope to live up to your expectations! Thank you for the many reviews you have given me so far (:**_

 _ **This chapter was more a filler than anything else as the story is now going to start answering the questions you and the characters have. Parties never go without a hitch, right?**_


	9. Air: IX

The moment I find myself in the field, _that_ field, I spur into action. With every passing night, Kilani remained out of reach, only appearing when I am at my wits end and on the verge of giving up. When I _do_ see her, she simply stares at me, like she knows _something_ but still, she refuses to speak or respond to my tirade of questions.

I rush away from the field. It always ends the same; the ground rumbles and drops away, much like an earthquake – or, a bender's work – and it's just me and Kilani on the highest pillars, staring each other down. Being so far apart is not going to cut it tonight.

My feet carry me to a nearby swamp but it's not from my memory, this must belong to her. I drag my feet through the risen water until I make it to high ground, where two tents have been set up and a freshly distinguished fire-pit and just beside it lays a thick leather bound book. I reach out for it, curious –

"Akari," a voice that could only belong to her speaks and I whip around, so fast that I wince as my ankle cracks. Kilani stands a fair distant away from the camp-site, her eyes fixated on the book, not me.

"Kilani," I turn, slowly, scared that I might startle her and she'll disappear. "Please, talk to me…"

Her eyes, now fearful, flick towards me and she takes a step back. _Avatars appear how they looked before they perished,_ Kira had told me not too long ago, at dinner time with the family. If that were true, why did Kilani die at such a young age? She couldn't be that much older than me.

Kilani glances behind her, towards the field and in a blind rush, I stamp the ground and shove my arms behind me; the earth rising and flying me towards her. Just as she turns to see what happened, my hands envelop her forearms – she struggles, trying to break free but I refuse to let up, I cannot let her go without an answer – just _one._

"Kilani, please, why won't you tell me what's going on?" I say between grunts of struggling to keep her in place.

"Wake up!" She yells, stilling her movements and I follow suit, confused.

* * *

"Akari, wake up!" Kira drags my name out as I blink rapidly, clearing the sleep and disappointment from my eyes. "It's your birthday!"

 _Ugh,_ I inwardly groan, wanting desperately to fall back asleep and see Kilani. Then two twin children jump up onto my bed, tackling me with hugs and peppering my face with kisses and I forget my frustration.

"Happy birthday, sister!" The twins echo, as if rehearsed.

Meelo, Liling, Kira, Roza and Takeo stand at the foot of my bed, beaming.

"Don't you look like crap," Roza jests, grinning as Kira warns her about using language around the kids.

"I just woke up," I grumble my defence and ruffle Po's hair as I get out of bed. I wrap my arms immediately around Kira, and then Roza. Awkwardly, I hug Takeo. It was never awkward before but with the way my stomach twists, it's hard to even look him in the eye.

Liling gives me the only motherly hug I have ever experienced and it takes a lot to ignore the sharp pain in my stomach, unravelling the knot that formed from Takeo's gaze. I return Meelo's smile since his arms are full, holding a cake that is decorated, I assume, by the twins given the stick figures.

"Thank you," I'm grateful, truly grateful that I have this family in my life and I realise that I am, for once, glad to be the Avatar. If not, I would never have met them.

* * *

For breakfast, the family, Roza and Takeo and I are going to the Triplets' Bar, much to my delight. The main reason being is that the acolytes are working hard to prepare for tonight's event – my _party._ I can't think or say it without it dripping with disdain.

It caused a very explosive argument with Meelo last night, possibly the first time I've been so _angry_ with him, which was hardly ever. But, he wanted to ignore the fact that the Black Foxes might make an appearance and stubbornly insisted that Shinra's new recruits would work fine as guards for the night. I had my doubts.

"Lin, dear, your menu is upside down," Liling, in her sweet motherly way, attempts to correct her to-be-rebellious daughter.

" _You're_ upside down." Lin retorts and pointedly ' _reads'_ her menu.

I pat her dark hair affectionately as the twins sit on either side of me and Kira squashed into the wall. Roza sits opposite her, Takeo, Meelo and finally, Liling. These booths just did not suit a group of eight.

"I want the _dnos,_ " Lin slaps the menu down.

"And what exactly is _dnos_?"

Feeling sorry for Liling, I open Lin's menu and scan the food upside down, flip the menu and sigh, " _soup,_ she wants soup."

The waiter comes over and Meelo orders, intuitively listening as we bark out our requests. He doesn't lose his patience at all, calmly ordering, the waiter seems to be in a other type of frenzy, frantically jotting down the meals and drinks rapidly.

I hide a laugh behind my hand.

"'Kari?" Kira leans over Po to speak to me, her eyes dropping from the table and to Roza, hasty. "Uh, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Roza, well _I,_ asked Roza if she could teach me some self-defence. Kind of like you used to, but you're busy now and I think it's better if I know how to protect myself."

All I can do is stare, curious if she's being serious or not. It becomes apparent that this isn't some joke as her eyes hold mine for the longest time, the waiter having long left and the rest of the family just… watches, waiting for what I'll say.

I frown, "You know plenty. There is no need to put yourself through that to prove a point, Kira."

"I _don't_ know enough. Rin knocked me out in _one hit._ Do you know how embarrassing that is? I'm not a bender like you, Akari. It is so much harder for me… but I don't want to have to depend on you all the time."

Those last words hit home and she has it all wrong. _I_ depend on _her._ I want to be there for her, to be the one that comes through because who else can? Roza gave it her best shot; our parents were obviously useless… I sigh and nod, briskly.

"Fine, Roza can teach you self-defence. Just – be… careful, ok?" I glance at Roza for reassurance.

"I won't push her too hard, promise."

Takeo chuckles after we all eat our meals and we're just sitting, chatting amongst ourselves about the upcoming _party_. "So Akari, what was the word on presents?"

I lower my glass of water that I held up, swirling the liquid inside absently. "That you should spend your money on more important things," I say, slowly, knowing where this was heading.

He and Meelo share a look. "Well, we all pooled in on this, actually."

* * *

" _Spirits,_ are you serious?" I exclaim, eyes locked on my present.

We all promptly arrived back at the Island after the present tease and I am _so_ glad they went against what I said. I grin as I remember what Kira said, ' _hey, did you know every Avatar has had an animal companion?'_

And here was mine, in front of my very eyes.

An Eel Hound that was still young, as tall as my hips and as wide as Shen's satomobile. The animal, skipping around the Sky Bison that seem more than confused by its playful behaviour, finally locks eyes on me and there it is. The connection that Kira had described, a bond that is just formed with eye contact and as my smile grows, it bounds over.

"He is a boy," Meelo explains, proud. "I had him ordered from Ba Sing Se when you first moved in and he arrived a few days ago."

I scratch his slender neck, giggling – and I _don't_ giggle – as he stretches it out so I can hit another spot. Kira falls to her knees beside me, stroking his flank with childlike enthusiasm, something we both had in common at this very moment. Liling was only _just_ restraining Po and Lin, whispering to them that he was only a baby and must be treated with extra care.

I'm overcome with worry and I look over my shoulder at Meelo. "He can stay in my room, right?"

"Of course," he nods. "Do you have a name yet?"

"Kun," the name comes automatically to mind, the meaning behind being ' _Earth'._

Kun circles around me and comes to a stop, his nose bumping into mine. His body was basil green in colour, fading into lime around his neck. I rub my finger back and forth along his muzzle.

I received presents on my birthday up until dad left, then my mother just stopped bothering. It wasn't until Kira and I arrived into the city and my sister had blurted to Roza and Takeo one day that my birthday was the next day did I face what a _real_ party is like. Roza had unwittingly acquired fire-whiskey for the event.

"Well, I think it's time we see how Shinra is going with the new recruits." Meelo had insisted I at least check them out for myself and I reluctantly agreed. I give Kun one last scratch behind his ear slits and stand, following Meelo to Shinra's training centre on the far west side where the White Lotus were set up.

Kun stays by my side, straying off every now and then to sniff something new and then returns back to me and I _swear_ the way his mouth is open, teeth baring is his version of a grin.

Shouts and grunts arise from the centre and I glance at Meelo. "Are you sure we can just interrupt like this?"

"If it will ease your worry for tonight, then yes," Meelo swings the door open and our entrance doesn't perturb the trainees in the slightest. They continue to spar as if we aren't there, as if Kun isn't rushing up to each of them to get his own personal read on the new people.

Shinra spots us from his post in the middle, arms crossed rigidly around his large chest and unfolds them, walking towards us.

"Avatar, Meelo," he greets and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "These are our new guys. We had hundreds of applicants and these are the thirty that made it." _Thirty new people_ among the already fifty others we had for the island.

"There is nothing to worry about, Avatar," Shinra speaks to me and he remains to be the only one that can address me by my title without boiling my blood. It is, after all, his job to protect the Avatar.

I force a smile, proving that _fine,_ I get it, we're prepared for an attack but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

* * *

"There," Jinora finishes up adding the kohl around my eyes. I stare into the mirror behind her, set up on my bedroom's dresser cabinet. It was the perfect height so I helped Jinora drag over a chair for met so sit in and let her make me pretty.

It isn't as bad as I thought it would look on me; fitting, in a way. The black line faded half way beneath my eye, straight and not smudged. I even let Jinora put some red lipstick on. _'Juniper's orders',_ she smiled and I did not wish for her to face Juniper's wrath had I disagreed.

Jinora chuckles, pocketing the kohl in her dress; she ditched the robes for the night. "You look like you're going to rule a nation… and, I suppose you are, one day."

 _Doubtful_ with my track record but I join in her laughter because, in a way, I _do_ appear as some powerful person with an agenda – get through the night with no hitches.

The dress Jinora did have to force me in is beautiful, of course, but hardly suitable for me. I wasn't the dress _type._ It proved difficult to fight in a long skirt and heels, but, it's a special occasion and again, leaving Jinora to deal with Juniper for my lack of cooperation left a sour taste in my mouth.

It was black, just… black. There were no colours to it to which Jinora had explained that colours may make you seem biased – and I _was_ hoping for a green one, but what can you do?

It fell straight to my ankles, stopping a good distance above the heels that my feet started to ache just upon setting eyes on them. The right side of the dress had a long slit, starting at mid-thigh. The bodice was restricting, but a reasonable amount to where I could still breathe and I wasn't entirely uncomfortable. Two straps wrapped around my neck to secure the dress in place. The material was thick, for the winter.

All in all, I didn't hate the way I looked for the night.

* * *

Kira's mouth drops upon seeing me and I avoid her eyes. It's so _embarrassing._

"I had no idea you were capable of looking like this," she reaches up to poke my hair, pulled up into a messy ponytail with tendrils hanging around my face. "Takeo won't be able to believe it."

I ignore the last comment. "You look beautiful, Kira."

My sister was by far the prettier of the two of us. Her hair was shorter and had bangs that she often just put up and left it at that, but today she took the time to curl it. Her complexion was paler than me which made her eyes stand out. She is dressed in a green dress and I push the envious feeling away.

She brings her hands to mine, adopting a strange expression. I tilt my head and catch her eyes. We've been able to communicate this way for quite some time; it was a skill that came in handy when on the run, mainly when faced with strange people and needing to think quick about what their 'story' would be.

"I'm sorry I sprung the training idea on you like that…" Kira admits.

I shake my head, cutting off anything else she might feel guilty about and pull her close enough to kiss her forehead. "Don't be. I thought about it and… what happened with Rin scared me half to death. I won't always be there for you, especially now that I'm…" I trail off, because I seem to blame everything that goes wrong on what I am and I don't have an interest in becoming a mocking-frog. "I want you to be safe and if Roza is training you, I have nothing to worry about."

Roza was a tough teacher, something I learned the hard way when first starting out with the White Dragons. Most of my skills had been learned while travelling between Ba Sing Se and here, but I owed Roza a lot of my talents.

"My only request is that you are _not_ late to any sessions she has in mind." I squeeze her hands, lifting and dropping them as a plea. "Roza is tough, but she's worse when angered."

Kira huffs, a smile replacing her earlier frown.

Music starts to play from behind the curtain – Juniper had been quite busy at the Island with the Acolytes while Kun and I played with the Sky Bison, urging the younger ones into a game of chase.

A stage had been set up – which I now stood behind, only a curtain separating me from the people that have shown up – maybe tables and chairs had been brought over, enough for hundreds. Upon seeing the setting, I had a bit of anxiety – just how many people were expected to turn up? Juniper did basically have me invite all of Republic City…

Juniper must have also wrangled up a musical performance as an upbeat melody fills the air and Kira starts to sway, shoulders bouncing.

"Oh, we haven't seen a musical performance in _ages,_ " Kira sighs, her smile widening. "Can I…?"

I nod, pushing her slightly to the side so she can join the others. Kira had originally come to help calm my nerves about going up on stage, but I was more than happy knowing she was having fun.

With no more distractions but my mind, I sit on the edge of the stage, my back to the curtain. There wasn't much room back here, only the left over space of the cobblestone path, bordered by naturally grown bushes and flora.

"Am I interrupting?"

I glance up at Meelo where he stands, stoic at the corner.

"Not at all… how many people came?"

"Heaps," he doesn't sugar-coat it. "There is some still arriving."

Well, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better. I lace and unlace my fingers, chewing my bottom lip and going over what I should say to those that showed up. _Thanks for coming, I appreciate this?_ My hand reaches up to rub the knot that is forming between my eyebrows but stop – _'don't touch your face, the powder will rub off'_ Jinora's words replay and I drop my hand to rest in my lap.

I pride myself for keeping it together this long. I haven't shed _one tear_ since arriving on this Island – I let a few slip when I was stuck at the Council, angry at the world for playing this sick joke on me – but, even though I have been more than difficult, there has been some improvement from the first agonizing weeks of denial and indifference.

Right now, I'm scared. I am _petrified_ to face these people that expect something from me. I hardly know how to cook, why I'm expected to lead this world to harmony and peace is a pipe dream, at best.

So you can't blame me that the moment Meelo pulls me up from the stage and hugs me that a sob escapes. No tears follow, my eyes remain dry but I continue to cry like this with my face pressed into Meelo's robes, muffling the choking sounds.

"You held it together for some time, Akari," His fingers comb through my hair – out of its usual tie and curled – comfortingly.

I hate this. I cannot _stand_ the pressure that has been put on me for these weeks, bordering on two months, ripping everything I knew away. I was forced to be the Avatar and I just _know_ that if I had found this out on my own, I never would have come forward with this information.

"It's fine to not want this. I believe my grandfather Aang never wished to be the Avatar, either." _That_ was left out of those books Kira read – I lean my head back to look at my mentor.

" _However,"_ he stresses, swiping his thumbs over my shoulders. "Instead of running away, he accepted his fate. You may be known as the Avatar, Akari… but you must _become_ the Avatar before you start doubting yourself."

When he puts it like that, I have a hard time coming up with a feasible excuse as to why this role isn't meant for me.

He releases me and reaches over to part the curtains slightly. I peer through the gap, at the many people enjoying the music and sipping on drinks, conversing with others and some dancing.

"You are taking out your frustrations on them. I understand that this was forced on you, that you had no choice in the matter but not all of us get a say when it comes to life." Meelo lets the curtain drop back into place. "There may be no great threat to them yet. If there is, who is going to be there to help?"

As I am rendered speechless, Meelo places a kiss to my temple and departs, back to the party and I am left to stare at the bushes.

* * *

With her eyes shut tightly Kira sways and turns to the music, arms outstretched above her head, fingers curling together with only the rhythm reaching her ears.

Dancing was a good way to forget the crap that follows anyone around, to finally be free – and it's for that reason when the music stops she actually _growls_ in a very un-Kira like fashion.

Juniper takes over the stage, announcing that Akari would be making a first-time appearance in front of a large crowd.

Kira joins Republic City's people in cheering for Akari and low and behold, she is helped up on stage by Meelo, crossing the distance between her and Juniper in long, purposeful strides and Kira notices something different. There's an air of… authority, almost, that comes over the crowd. Akari takes the microphone from Juniper, not nervously like she _should_ be.

Akari smiles – _genuinely –_ at the crowd. "Thank you all for coming to my eighteenth birthday, it's quite a big day as you can imagine."

 _This isn't her;_ Kira narrows her eyes, wondering what was said to her for the sudden change of behaviour.

"I have a confession to make," she starts, voice wavering ever so slightly. "I was quite unfair in the way I approached this new life of mine. I gave the people around me a hard time and earned myself a bad reputation among the papers and reporters." Akari smiles, eyes shining and Kira suspects she might be about to cry. "Probably let most of you down in the process."

"So, I ask that tonight you forget the way I acted from the beginning and give me a new chance; a chance to be your Avatar."

 _This must be how she felt when I first showed my skill in aiming,_ Kira realises, proud that her sister has apparently accepted her role as the Avatar, the protector of the world and someone that will bring balance instead of harsh actions and sarcasm.

The crowd, quite predictably, hollers their approval.

Akari exits the stage, handing the microphone back to Juniper who recites the attractions that the guests may enjoy on the Island, such as; Sky Bison rides for children, a speedboat run with Shen and of course, the musical entertainment.

Kira makes a beeline for her sister, speaking with Meelo and never has she seen such brazen adoration on his face before. _She is like a daughter to him,_ Kira smiles.

"Akari," she calls to her sister. "I can't believe… you really meant it?"

She smiles at Kira, content with her decision. "Yeah, I meant it."

* * *

Two hours pass by in a rush.

I spent that time patiently answering people's questions and helping the children on the Sky Bison – that was quite fun, really. Children were much easier to get along with and were less judgemental, so I fit right in over there.

Now I'm sipping on some fire-whiskey by the buffet table, watching the people dancing with a sincere smile.

"That was quite the speech."

The glass almost slips from my hand as Rin blocks my field of view. His hair is styled up and is wearing brown contacts, diminishing the gold of his eyes.

"Nice disguise," I shake off the shock; letting him know that I am fearful for what could possibly take place will only urge him on. "The White Lotus are all around this Island and if you so much as breathe the wrong way –"

"Dance with me," Rin seizes my wrist and pulls me into the crowd. "Draw attention to us and the guards I have in your _White Lotus_ will start their attack."

I fucking _knew_ that new recruits weren't the best idea, especially the way it was broadcasted all around the City. Not to mention the invitation to the party. All of Republic City, possibly more villages across the Empire heard of the announcement.

He gives me an expectant look and I reluctantly place my arms on his shoulders, wrists crossed at the nape of his neck. We sway, back and forth, not following the rhythm of the music. This won't last long. I will let him say what he wants and urge him to just leave without causing a scene – and if he doesn't, I have no problem enforcing it.

"You have the whole City fooled…" Rin mutters, incredulous. His attention is drawn to the band playing.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend," he snaps, looking anywhere but at me. "You aren't fooling me, Avatar."

 _What an enigma,_ my subconscious snarks.

For once, I have no retort to that – mainly because I have no idea what he's even talking about. Fooling the City? Is he referring to my 'speech' about accepting what – no, _who –_ I am? Though the way his hands clench the dress around my waist makes me think otherwise. This has to go back to his father.

"How do I get you and your cult to leave without any bloodshed?" I tighten my arms around his neck, afraid that the people round might notice my aversion to being close to him. If Juniper saw us, it would just reinforce her belief that we're working together… I much rather he leave without being spotted.

Rin finally looks down at me; he is standing at a head taller than me, stretching to over six foot, easily. His height must work with intimidation. Then he leans forward, as if he's about to kiss my cheek – keeping up appearances, possibly. He shocks me further when his lips skim my skin, not on purpose by the way he stiffens but he continues until the heat of his breath is ghosting over my ear.

"Happy birthday..." And he's striding away, just like that.

"Who was that?" Takeo comes to stand beside me, but I don't look at him, I cannot tear my eyes away from Rin's retreating back.

"No one," I manage when Rin is gone from sight. "Just wanted a dance."

"Well, that makes two of us," his holds his hand out and after a beat, I take it.

* * *

Kun wakes me up the next morning – a dreamless sleep – taking up permanent residency at the foot of my bed while he is still small enough. In a year he should be fully grown.

We walk out together, well; _I_ walk as Kun leaps about.

"Akari," Liling calls me from the flower bed. She nods to where I planted the Fire Lily and it's now in full bloom, the exact way I see them in the field where Kilani is.

* * *

 _ **I think this length is good for chapters and I will continue to aim for 4,000 words. Thanks for reading!**_

 ** _Extra thank you to jamc509, your reviews make me smile 3_**


End file.
